Take Me With You
by ForeverUlove
Summary: (Stendan AU) Stendan spinoff of the Classic movie: Titanic
1. Chapter 1

This is a Stendan AU, spinoff of the Classic American movie: _Titanic. _

Note:In this, Ste's the son of a high-status, wealthy family. Brendan's from a poor family, and is open about his sexuality.

Title: _Take Me With You_

_..._

**_Chapter 1_**_ -_

WHITE STARE LINE

BOARDINGPASS

PERMISSION GRANTED TO COME ABOARD

WHITE STAR LINE'S

R.M.S

GRACE

34, LEADHALL STREET, LONDON

AND

10, WATER STREET, LIVERPOOL

DESTINATION

NEW YORK, UNITED STATES

1997

The ocean currents slam against her enormous steel walls as passengers pass over the wooden bridge and aboard the giant steel beauty; _GRACE_. His heart races in excitement and utter thrill as he walks over the wooden bridge, with his ticket in his hand.

"Brendan!" A voice shouts, he turns his head swiftly. A blonde curled beauty adorned in jewels, and beige sun dress, runs up to him.

"You for got your camera." She holds it out to him. His eyes widen in surprise.

"Shit, I thought I had it." He says. And grabs it, and puts it in his tethered leather bag. Her thin pink lips curve into a bright smile, as she jumps up and hugs him tightly, she pulls back.

"It's only for two weeks." He says, noticing the sadness in her eyes. It's the first time he's leaving his baby sister behind. He brushes her tight curls behind her ears, and kisses her forehead.

"I'll call ye I promise."

She nods, as wipes away her teary eyes, smudging her black eye liner as a result.

He waves farewell to her amidst the thousands of well-wishers bidding a fond bon voyage.

It finally sinks in; when the cool ocean breeze hits against his pale face that he's really there, standing along with two thousand other lucky passengers, cruising in the world's largest ship. Well in his case he was lucky, only those with lots of money in their pockets could afford it. 2,450 pounds was the cost of it, but he got it for free, well more precisely, _won it_. His boss, Danny, a club owner in Belfast, had bought the third class ticket for his girlfriend Jacqueline, as a birthday gift, but unfortunately she became seriously ill, she tried to convince him to go instead on her behalf but he decline. Instead he gathered all his employee's during a Friday night poker game, he was planning on opting out, since he was exhausted from a long tiring shift, but that changed when the ticket was thrown in the middle of their table. The winner would be going on a two week vacation on the world's grandest and luxurious ship.

And here he is, three weeks later, sailing into the deep blue ocean. He puts on his aviator glasses that his sister Cheryl bought for him, said he would need them to protect his gorgeous blue eyes from the intense sun rays; and she was right, he can barely keep them open. He brought nothing but a small black leather suit case, packed with his casual outfits, consisting of T-shirts, jeans and couple of button ups incase he needs to posh up a bit. He leans against the beautiful white crafted mettle rail and looks over the vast ocean, endless miles of water. It's unbelievably breath taking.

…

He puts his luggage into his small compartment room; furnished with a wooden bed draped in antique white bed sheets, a small wooden dresser, mirror, and steel sink. Not too shabby, compared to his room back in his apartment, that he shares with his sister. He decides a nap will be nice, to fuel him for unknown adventures afterwards.

He's jolted awake when his head clashes against the wooden wall of his room. He groans, and sits up, rubbing his eyes, forcing them apart. He looks at the time on the wall. _Shit._ It's 1: 38 p.m. He's slept for almost five hours. He stands and stretches his long limps, and rolls his broad shoulders. Prepares him self in his _morning _routine: washing his face, teeth, spiking up his dark hair up with light gel, moisturizes his face and neck with green tea moisturizer, and strokes his signature handle bar mustache, that's he puts much pride into. Changes into a white button up, keeps four undone, just enough to showcase his silver cross chain against the dark hairs of his chest. He smirks at himself in the mirror, he might be third-class in status, but with his looks he's definitely _high-class._

…

Violinists perform whimsically in the first class dining hall, entertaining the guests, as they enjoy their delicious coursed meals, served by waiters dressed in white. The hall is decked in lavish furniture made from mahogany wood hand crafted and imported from _Italy__, France._ The seats and lounge chairs are covered in luxurious royal blue, and burgundy, brocade fabric, embroidered with fine silk gold thread.

"When are they coming?" A young man, with dirty blonde hair, dressed in crisp white button up says, with his expensive black suit jacket draped on his chair.

"They must be running late, you know Amy, she loves to deck her self for you." His mom says.

He smirks, and licks his lips.

"Well I rather not, it makes me look bad."

"You look totally fine love." She adds.

"You know what I mean."

Finally after fifteen minutes or so, they arrive, all dressed to impress. Amy, a young, beautiful blonde, is dressed in a campaign silk, cocktail dress; her hair tied to the side elegantly in twist, her ear and neck is decked with pearl earrings and necklace. He stands and pulls out the empty seat next to his, and gestures her to sit down. She smiles at him gracefully, and flutters her lashes, as she stakes her seat.

"You look absolutely beautiful darling." His mom compliments.

"Thank you very much." She kindly responds.

"She always does." He says and takes another sip of his campaign. Amy and her parents order their entrées, and while waiting they engage in a pleasant conversation about _GRACE, _and the experience they have had so far.

"It's massive." Amy says.

"There's like twelve floors, I wonder what's at the bottom?" Her mom asks.

"I don't, I heard it's filled with street rats, I don't even know why they were allowed in the ship in the first place." He insults.

"Ste, that's not nice, not everyone can afford first class." Amy says.

"Well it's not my problem, you can go if you like, but I ain't getting anywhere near them." He says.

"Didn't say I was going." Amy bites back.

"Oi, come-on love birds, so have you guys planned a date for the wedding?" His mom asks cheerfully.

"We were planning after returning from New York." Amy says.

"I thought you were waiting till next year?"

"Why wait?" He asks.

"Thought you said you were too young."

"If I am going to marry her, age doesn't matter." Ste defends.

"Well, that's true…. so have you figured out the venue then?"

"We're looking a church in Paris, Ste found us an amazing wedding planner, she's brilliant." Amy says.

"What's taking the food so long?" Ste complains, steering away from the conversation.

After twenty five minutes of waiting, their food is served to them on silver platters. He glares up at the waiter.

"Excuse me sir, I asked for medium rare, this is over cooked." He complains pointing to his cod fish.

"I apologize; I shall get you another order right away." The waiter kindly says, and takes his plate.

"What?" He says when he notices his mother giving him a knowing look. "I like my things perfect…Pursuit what is only perfect. Isn't that what you say always?" He asks and takes a sip of his white wine; he licks his lips, and holds up his glass of wine.

"Like this is."

She smirks and says. "That's my boy," and cuts into her juicy steak.

"You shouldn't listen to everything your mom says." His dad says, sat next to her, dressed in a silver suit.

"I want what's best for my son, is that a problem?" She says.

"I do too, but spoiling him not the answer."

"I am not spoiled." He protests. Amy chuckles.

"I am not." He repeats stubbornly.

Everyone else enjoys their food, while he waits for his. After twenty minutes, later while everyone is finishing up, he food arrives.

"I've been waiting for ever." He says in a bitter tone.

"I apologize sir, the orders were a bit behind."

He raises a brow and looks at everyone at the table, who seem equally displeased.

"Did he just say the orders were bit behind?" He says, and chuckles, pointing to the poor waiter, standing straight with his head bent low in shame.

"If you do not happen to know, we've paid a handsome amount of money for this, so we expect to be served with quality, not petty excuses."

"I apologize sir, we will make sure this does not happen again." The waiter says and bows to him apologetically.

"It shouldn't happen in first place, I would like to speak with who ever is in charge." He says arrogantly, and pushes aside his plate. "Take it away, I have lost my appetite."

The waiter apologizes again and takes his plate. He sits with his hands crossed pissed off. Minutes later a man dressed in all black, uniform comes to the table.

"Hello young sir, I have been informed about your displeasure with our service, and for that I deeply apologize. Is there anyway we could fix it, as it is our policy to make our guest fully pleased." The man says, with his hands placed behind his back. Ste snubs, and licks his lips.

"I'll let this one pass, next time I won't be so forgiving." He says. The man nods and apologizes again.

"What is your name young sir? Next time when you come, we would like to give a special place in our dinning hall, with no extra charge." The man says. His mom smirks, and nods her head lightly at him.

"Steven Hay." He proudly says. The man writes it down on a note pad then slips into his pocket.

"Is there anything I can assist you all this evening?" He asks.

"Can we get some more wine please?" His mom asks.

"Of course, I'll be back with it shortly."

After dinner they head to the lounge and with all types of assortments. Ste and Amy chat about their plans for New York, while their parents mingle with other guests in the hall.

"I am getting bit stuffy in here, do you want to go to deck up stairs; it's beautiful." Amy says. He takes into agreement; they let their parents know and head up to the top. He's in awe when he see's it for the first time. Its grand space, decked with _water proof,_ wooden floors, and beautifully crafted benches, tables. There is a large pool in the middle of it; empty at the moment. It's lit up by lights embedded in the floors that look like stars from above. They walk up a couple set of steps to the front of the ship, and look at the beautiful orange sun setting in the horizon. The night is calm and warm.

"Doesn't seem like you've been up here yet?" Amy says.

"Hadn't had time, it's amazing though." He says.

Loud voices in the back ground disturb their tranquility. Ste turns his head towards the sound of annoying laughter. His eyes fall on a group of four men hanging by the rail, their backs to him.

"Just ignore them, they are probably drunk." Amy says making him turn around.

But he can't, they become even more obnoxiously loud, cursing, and laughing at the top of their lungs. Ste's brows knit together in unimaginable anger; he clenches his hands tightly on the rail.

"I am gonna go fucking shut them up."

"Ste, leave it, come-on lets just go back down." Amy says, and takes his hand, when they turn a can comes flying towards them and hits Ste right in the face. He see's red. He barges up to the four men.

"Oi, who fucking threw that?" He shouts angrily. Amy quickly follows him, and attempts to calm him down, but it's futile.

"Sorry mate, it was an accident, we were playing a game." One of the men says. Ste looks them up and down, as if he's disgusted with them.

"Well take you're fucking pathetic games down to where you belong, in the shit hole." He insults. Suddenly another man, whom he had not noticed, walks in between them.

"What ye say boy?" He asks in a deep, thick Irish accent.

"I said take your shit games back to where you belong." Ste repeats angrily.

"Ste, stop it, let's go." Amy begs. But it's too late, the furious man walks up to him grabs him by the collars and slams him against the mettle rail, and bends him over. Amy's mortified and begs the other men to stop him.

"Say that again, and watch ye fucking smart arse thrown over board." He threatens in a deep growl. Ste swallows hard; he's taken a back by his wild blue eyes, which are drilling into him dangerously.

"Brendan, let go of him." The men order, as they grab his arms, try to pull him back.

"If ever see ye again boy, ye'll be shark meat, ye hear me." He hisses, baring his row of white, straight teeth at him. He pulls him back, and pushes him hard to the floor, Amy quickly rushes towards him and helps him up.

Brendan straightens his shirt, and glares at him one last time. Ste's nose flares in anger, as he stands up straight and wipes himself down. He finally gets a good look at him. From the looks of him, he's much older than he is, and his attire, a loose open white button up, with a navy blue shirt underneath, and ripped fitted jeans, paired with leather boots, definitely shows he's not one of the upper class. That alone makes him angry. No man or woman of such stature has ever laid a hand upon him. Brendan and the men turn around to leave.

"You will pay for this!" He shouts, pointing his finger. Brendan stop, and turns, but he's stopped by hands holding his arm.

"Just leave him." They say.

"Let me see ye try, I dare ye…" Brendan challenges.

Ste breathes heavily, his nose flaring even more in anger, he tightens his lips.

"Just wait and see." Ste warns.

"STE STOP IT! Let's go!" Amy shouts, and grabs his arm and pulls him away forcefully.

"I'll be waiting." Brendan growls, and heads off.

* * *

What do you guys think? Continue or no.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, thank you all for the amazing reviews! And especially to **Aleks**! WOW! Your review made my emotional! Just wow! THANK U SO SO MUCH! I've never thought anyone would like my stories that much, I am so honored and gob smacked. I'd give you and everyone else a big kiss if I could! THANK U THANK U THANK U! And especially I never ever thought I could make anyone cry with my stories. I was iffy about writing this just because I know how much of a classic the movie is, and I my self never wanted to ever be remade, because it can't, but I've always thought of Stendan, an epic, classic, and tragic couple, and I could just imagine them playing the roles of Jack and Rose in Titanic, so I had to write it, in my own version, I just hope I don't screw it up. I'll do my best to make this a pleasant story. The more reviews I get, the more I get motivated. ^_^ LOVE YOU ALL! Here's the next chapter.

...

**_Chapter 2 -_**

His eyes fire up, as he looks through the lens of his black Fujifilm digital camera; Aside from his rough-charming exterior, and broody personality, and resilient character, he's always had a keen eye, which aspired his passion for photography. He saw and observed things that no _normal_ person would see. It had saved his and his sisters life.

He used to live in the shackles of his tiny home, in a decrepit neighborhood, in Dublin, Ireland. Moved in with his abusive father, Seamus Brady, at the age of seven, when his ill mom had passed away months after his dad had left her right after giving birth to him, and married a conniving bitch, Angela Thompson. They had Cheryl, his half sister whom had stolen his heart, when she warmly welcomed him into their cold home, with sweet smiles and kind gestures in which he never got from them.

His father had come home drunk one night, with Angela. Usually it was his father he was afraid of, because most of the time when he would come home drunk, it meant he would get beatings, and he took it all just so he could keep his sister safe. But that night it wasn't him he was afraid of. It was Angela. The older he had gotten, the more better he was at reading, and capturing people and their expressions. There was something evil in her eyes, darkness, and the way her lips twitched every time she looked at him, would have gone amiss if not for his keen eye. She had commanded them to bed, as she took their father his room. He had gone to his sister's room instead. It wasn't out of the ordinary since he would sleep next to Cheryl often, to keep the _monsters _away.

His eyes had sprung open underneath the covers when he heard the door creek open as faint footsteps made their way towards the bed, in the midst of the darkness. He prepared his shaky and sweaty hands that were holding a black hand made pistol, which belonged to his dad. He could hear her heavy breaths, he counted to three in his head and pulled the covers off and that instant he saw the pure evilness as she held the steel knife above Cheryl, who was sound asleep. He pulled the trigger without thought, shot her twice right in the chest.

He fled with his sister that night, stole the money his father had hid in a wooden box. He was fifteen so, he was old enough to work; he worked in the streets before he got his first job as a paper boy, and then got involved in drugs. That's how he met Danny, who took them in, paid for his sister's education while he worked the pub during the day and worked his deals at night, he trusted Brendan.

He had found this old photo album in the basement of the pub while stacking up crates. The photos all black and white; he was fascinated by images of people, places; they evoked emotion, and an untold story; it's when he realized his passion for photography. He asked Danny if he could keep the book, he let him keep it for working over time that night. Cheryl had seen him looking through it at home, asked him what it was. He had said he wished he could capture moments like this, photograph the unseen.

She tried to persuade him to go to art school, and learn about photography but he declined; it would be too expensive, and he couldn't do that, couldn't sacrifice he's sisters education for the purpose of taking pictures. But then one day he had been surprised when she had bought him his first camera, a Nikon Polaroid. During his free times, which consisted of breaks in-between work, early in the mornings, or very late at night, he would walk the streets and capture people in their natural environment, in a moment in which could not be captured otherwise. It became an obsession afterwards. The _human body_ became an alarming fascination to him, the way it moved, in various times, depending on mood, character, personality, especially in the nude. It's when he discovered, or shall you say admitted his attraction towards men. His first time having sex with a guy, was with a young man, no older than seventeen, named Vinnie; he had taken pictures of him smoking outside on the steps of his run down apartment; without his knowledge. He had looked exhausted and restless, and this sadness in his eyes had captured him.

From there on, it was always one night stands with random guys, all of which seemed to have one thing in common; young and tiny in build, that's how he liked them. They were all natural, and fresh, they photographed the best. He loved capturing them after they had sex; their expressions, and their bodies, the contours and they way they flexed. Each image was like art, at least to Cheryl, and she knew nothing about photography. She had asked him to open up his own exhibition, to showcase his photos; he wanted to, wanted everyone too see what he did, but his camera had broken, and so he had to put a halt to it. How could he afford an exhibition when he was unable to afford a camera, till five months ago when he found a brand new camera on his bed, five months ago, on his twenty-nine birthday.

Pursuing his next conquest had always been an exhilarating experience, wondering where he would find he's next subject, and capture them in a way, in which only one with an artistic eye could really see.

And here he is in the sunny afternoon; standing on the deck of the ship, only place, where everyone could be, regardless of class, and status, capturing their faces as they look out the vast ocean, each one with an emotion and expression they probably don't even know they have. His eyes fall upon, a man frayed by age, his white hair covered in a brown plaid Turkish hat, sat on the wooden bend, stood next too him, two young boys with golden messy hair, no older than four, and by the looks of their tethered clothing, they are definitely from the lower class. His expression was of melancholy. This was something he had never captured before, and it was enticing, and some how evoked this sadness within him, he held his camera to his eyes, and captured them as they were, one of the little boys turned his head, and his was startled by the green of his eyes, so foreign and beautiful, the boy smiled at him. He captured it in that instant, he lowered his camera and smiles back at the boy warmly. The older man looked up at him, he had a frown on his thin lips, and he heard him speak to the boys in a foreign language, what ever he said, he pleased with Brendan, who probably looked like a creeper with his camera in his hand, dressed in indigo ripped jeans, and a half way tucked, red button up, with four button undone.

He stands up, and puts his camera around his neck. Looks at his watch; its 11: 26 p.m. time for lunch. He's supposed to meet his buddies he met last night, who are right next to his room. He's usually not good with making friend, but these guys where just very different, real, like they had nothing to hide, and to be fair, being on ship alone, with no company is not what anyone wants.

He runs down the wooden steps of the ship; suddenly he stops in his track when he notices all the wealthy folks heading to lunch; he's never cared nor wanted to associate with any of them, but last night after meeting one, one that proved the stereotype that they are; snobby, spoiled, ungrateful pompous son of a bitches; has evoked his curiosity to see the differences between their dinning hall and the one he eats in.

He knows he can't go inside so instead he walks to the side where there's not many people, and peers through the blue silk curtain that are sprawled apart, to allow light to give into the dinning hall. His eyes widen at the site of it all. The differences are astonishing. The third class dinning hall is all made of pine wood, including the dining tables, and chairs, and sofas which are covered in a plain white canvas fabric. They have no service, instead they have to stand in line and get their own food, military style so to speak, and unlike the first class, theirs is not so filled with people, because even third class ticket is fairly expensive; he wonders then how much it costs for them. He pulls his head back when he notices some heads turn towards him. He quickly walks away from the window and accidently bumps into a lady; she ends up falling on the ground. He attempts to pick her up, but she pushes his arms away.

"Get your filthy hands off me." She shouts, altering others around them. Suddenly an older woman dressed in expensive tailored dress, walks up to them.

"What's going on?" She says angrily, looking at Brendan who sticks out like a sore thumb.

"Sorry, I accidently bumped into her." Brendan says.

"He's bloody lying, he pushed me down." She says as she gets up and cleans her self, and looks at Brendan, suddenly the expression on her face changes, when she gets a clear view of his face.

"Ye a fucking lying bitch." He shouts. The older ladies expression turns of bewilderment.

"How dare you insult my niece, I'll have you know she's…"

"I don't give a fuck what she is or ye are, all of ye's are pathetic pieces of shit that treat everyone else like they are gum on ye fucking dirty shoes, just because ye got some fucking money to cover up ye filthy selves." He shouts offensively, looks like he's about to attack and now definitely all eyes are on them.

"Mum, what's going on?!" A voice shouts, he looks up, his eyes widen, it's _him._

…

Ste's eyes widen when he see's Brendan standing near his mom, and cousin. His brows knit together in anger, and he rushes towards them, Amy tries to catch up.

"What you fucking doing here?" He shouts. His mom and cousin look at him in surprise.

"You know him?" He mom asks.

"No, but me and Amy saw him last night on the deck, he threw a fucking can at me face, and was going to throw me over board if his mates hadn't stopped him." He shouts, Brendan's eyes become furious.

"Ye fucking little shit…all of ye's fucking liars." He shouts and steps forward; Ste's mom cover's her son like a shield.

"Get away from my son, or else I'll of security escort you." She threatens. Amy and Ste's cousin are just frozen, unknowing what to say. Brendan's ears are red with anger, his chest heaves up and down. He snarls and points his finger in Ste's face.

"If I ever see ye face again, I'll make sure this time I fucking throw ye over board, and that's a promise." He growls. Ste flares his nose in anger.

"Let me see ye try." He challenges. His mom and Amy push him back.

"Don't…do it boy…don't.." Brendan hisses with threatening voice.

"Ste, go inside now." His mom yells.

"And you get the hell out of here, or I will get security right now." She shouts.

"Hey what's going on?" He looks up, her husband, and Amy's dad gathers around. He scrutinizes them.

"Pathetic shits." He hisses and turns around and quickly walks down the steps. Ste looks down at him as he disappears to the bottom levels.

"Who was that?" His dad asks.

"Just some scum picking on our son." His mom responds in bitterness.

"What's his name?..." His dad asks in anger.

"Leave it dad, he's not worth it." Ste says.

"Ste's right, you don't need to bring your self low to the likes of him…come-on lets go get some lunch." She says.

"I am gonna go to my room, I've lost my appetite." Ste says.

"I'll come with you." Amy says.

"No, it's alright, I want to lay down a bit, I'll see you later for the musical." Ste says. He kisses her lightly and heads down to his room, while they head to the dinning hall.

His room is large, and luxurious; furnished a king sized wooden bed with posts with white chiffon curtains draped on the sides. There's a large hand carved decorative vanity, hung above it a large mirror. The side wall has a built in closet, and rack. There's an even an in suite, with a shower, tub, and double sink. He takes off his clothes and makes himself a rose scented bubble bath, and lays in it, helps him relax whenever he's upset or angry, and that man makes him so fucking angry.

In late evening he and Amy arrive at the third floor to watch the musical. His parents are already there and sat in their seats. They greet them with kisses, and they take their seat. While they all seem to be enjoying the musical Ste seems rather bored, and unimpressed. He looks down at his fingers, and picks his nails, cleaning under them. Amy turns her head.

"It's amazing isn't it?" She says.

"Uhh..yea…it is." He says, and smiles slightly. She holds onto his arm and resumes back to it. He's glad once the show is over; his stomach is grumbling because he skipped lunch. But before heading to lunch he and Amy get changed. They share a room. Ste grabs her naked waist, he snuggles his nose into her hair that's draped over her neck, smells of lavender. He hums.

"You smell amazing." He says in a quiet smooth tone, as he stared at her lovingly in the mirror, she smiles. He moves her hair to the side, and kisses her neck; she closes her eyes as he begins to touch her body with his smooth hands. He turns her around and kisses her passionately, and moves her to the bed.

…

The game room/dance hall, is filled with men, and women, it's the only entertainment for the third class. There a bar in the center of it where they all can enjoy drinks, and snacks, or get lost on the dance floor, that's pounding with music, and lit with strobe lights. Pool and poker tables are set on a floral printed Persian carpeted floor, at the far end of the room.

Brendan and his four friends are enjoying a pool game in which he's winning. They spent the day exploring the ship, where ever they could, he had wanted to venture of to the off limit area's for the thrill of it, but they convinced him otherwise, said they could be kicked off the ship if caught, and that was one thing Brendan didn't want for sure.

Before heading to dinner he called Cheryl, who was overly excited and happy to hear from him, she asked him millions of questions regarding his stay.

"It's really nice Chez, wish ye could be here with me, yea I met some nice people. Thank ye for remembering my camera, or else I wouldn't be able to have taken amazing photos that I have, ye will be surprised when I show ye, no it's not of all blokes.." He laughs. "...it's different from what I've done." He said to her. He hung up got dressed in a black fitted T-shirt, and jeans and joins one of his friends, Peter, at the dinning hall. He watches in surprise as he shoves his food down, like he's a starving child. "What?" He says, with mouth full. Peter laughs.

"Don't know how you keep your figure with the way you eat."

"I'll take that as a compliment." He responds and shoves down a bread stick down his mouth.

After a satisfying dinner he and Peter go to the gym, and get a good two hours work out, before Peter calls it a day, and says he's gotta go meet up with his brother and his friends. Brendan doesn't mind though, majority of the time he enjoys being alone. He takes a shower, and heads back to his room to relax on his bed, and watches TV, and ends up falling asleep.

Its night, and the ocean waves are angry at the way the swish and roar. Brendan walks up to the deck, he hadn't realized he had been asleep for four hours; he's never been a big sleeper, however this ship seems to have casted as sleeping spell on him, with how much hours he manages to get. It's 1:40 am in the morning. He doesn't expect anyone to be at the doc at this time, but he's surprised when he hears voices coming from the front of the ship. He can't tell who it is, but it's seems like two youngsters, he decides to ignore them and walks the other way.

…

They look down at the wild ocean currents.

"You ever wonder what's down in there?" Ste asks

"Fish…" Amy says with laughter.

"Besides that…I mean it's so huge, there must be other things down there, I've always wanted to go scuba diving." He says.

"We have..remember.." She says.

"That was the beach, not the middle of the Atlantic ocean."

"Well I'de never want to dive down there, I mean look at it, its proper scary."

"What you doing?...get down." She orders, as Ste steps on the first bar of the rail.

"It's fine Amy…I've always wanted to do this."

"Well don't, I don't like it." She says and grabs his arm.

"Amy, it's alright, I've done this on many boats, and ships." He says.

"Please be careful.." She says as she watches him step onto the fifth rail. She swallows when he steps over onto the one foot ledge, his hands clasped on either side of the rails. Amy holds onto his shirt.

"Wow, Amy, you should try it, it's amazing, feels like I am floating." Ste says, looking down at the deep dark ocean, as cool breeze whips through his hair.

"No way, come-on Ste get back over…it's getting late." She says with fear in her tone.

"Your such a scardy cat." He says.

"Well sorry, I ain't brave like you, so come-on please, Ste lets go." She begs.

"Fine…fine." He says, she holds onto his arm as he begins to turn, but then suddenly the ship jolts just a little and he loses his footing, and falls off the ledge, and catch it by one hand. Amy screams in horror.

"STE! SOME ONE HELP! HELP!" She screams at the top of her lung. She tries to reach for Ste's hand but she can't.

"AMY,…help me…" He cries out, his tiny body is dangly over the dangerous, wild waves, his heart is beating million times per second. He tries to lift him self but it just causes him to lose more control, Amy cries out hysterically helpless, as she watches him hanging on for his life.

"Give me ye hand!" A voice says, he looks up, and is surprised to see Brendan.

"I can't…I..I am…" Ste cries out.

"Yes ye can, just do it, or ye will fall." Brendan shouts, he climbs up to the fourth bar, and bends as far as he can, Amy is behind him, holding onto the hem of his jeans to keep him from falling as well. Ste's crying, and the fear in his face is immense.

"COME-ON!" Brendan shouts, as he tries to reach as far as he can, Ste gives in, and takes one hand of the ledge and reaches up, just when he thinks he's able to fall, he feels Brendan's strong hands around his tiny waist.

"Come-on boy ye can do it." Brendan encourages heavily, as he holds onto his tiny wrist as tightly and groans as he pulls him, enough where he can grab his arm with both hands, and pulls him up with all his strength. Ste grabs Brendan's neck as he pulls him over the rail, they fall to the ground. Amy starts crying in relief, and thanking Brendan over and over again.

"Hey…ye ok now…" Brendan says, holding Ste, who's on top of him holding onto him for dear life. He can hear his heart pumping fast. Ste lifts his head, and when he does, his tear filled eyes meet with his pale blue ones.

* * *

REVIEW? Pretty please?


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you are not bored yet lol.

...

_**Chapter 3 -**_

The sound of tranquil melody fills _Graces_ hull.

"Happy birthday darling, you look absolutely stunning." Ste's mom compliments Amy, who's dressed in a royal blue, lace flared cocktail dress, with her hair put to the side, and adorned in white pearl necklace and earrings. She gives her a kiss on her rosy cheeks, and joins the rest, at their reserved dining table draped with a red silk table cloth, and pearl white platters, and crystal whine glasses, with silver forks, for her birthday.

"Your too kind, Mrs. Hay." She says sweetly.

"Where's Ste?" Her mother asks.

"He should be in a little bit, you know him, always spends a long time in the loo." She says with a blushed smile.

"Talking about taking time in the loo, my daughter tops all, I tell ya." Ms. Minniver says.

"I don't blame her, a gorgeous gal like her, its only matter of time a man sets his sites on her." Amy's mom says.

"Thank you Jane, Amy's just as lovely."

"She's already taken." They all turn their heads, and behold, Ste's standing dressed in an immaculate, fitted white suit, with his hair handsomely brushed up. Amy blushes, stands, greets him with a peck on the cheek.

"Happy birthday." He says and kisses her lightly on the lips. She looks into his bright eyes.

"You look dashing." She compliments. He smiles brightly, leans towards ears and whispers.

"Your not so bad yourself." He pulls back, and everyone's looking at them.

"Keep it for tonight love birds; we've got a birthday to celebrate." Ste's mom says with a slight smirk.

"We were worse at their age sweet heart." Ste's dad adds. They all laugh in unison.

"Well, I can't say I wasn't a bit promiscuous.." She says with a snub.

"I tamed her." He adds.

"Dad, mum, please, not here….it's embarrassing." Ste says and takes the empty seat next to Amy. He looks around the table.

"Ummm, where's the cake, and everything else?" Ste asks.

"It should be here any minute; we're just waiting for Mitzee." Amy says. Ste rolls his eyes.

"Seriously, she tries too hard, it's not like there's plenty of available men here." He snubs, and takes a sip of his glass of water placed near his plate.

"You mean fit men, there's plenty men, but none of which are pleasant to the eye, if you know what I mean." Mrs. Minniver says, husband gives her the look.

"What, it's true." She says.

"There she is…" Ste's mom says.

"Mitzee, darling we were beginning to think you were never gonna leave the loo." Ste's mom says looking up at her lovingly.

Mitzee, tosses her long voluminous burnet hair, and licks her straight teeth, and smiles brightly.

"Well you know, this takes a lot of effort." She says pompously, gesturing to her curvaceous body covered in a fitted strapless red win cocktail dress.

"I don't know how you can breath in that?" Ste says with the roll of his eye.

"Don't be jealous darling, your fiancé doesn't have a body like mine, and no offense sweet heart, you're gorgeous, but…you're missing these assets." She says shaking her bosom.

"Thanks Mitzee, but Ste likes them this way." Amy says with a smile.

"Well real men, like them like melons." She responds, and takes a seat.

"Not all, I actually prefer them covered." Her dad says with a raised brow. She rolls her eyes.

"Why cover them if you're gifted with them." She says proudly.

"You scare them away with your clown covered face." Ste blurts.

"Oi, this…" She points to her face. "Is all natural love, I just do a bit, to enhance it." She says with a snort.

"Plus it gets the attention of fit men." She adds with a cocky smirk.

"Well talking about fit men, who… is… that?" Ms. Minniver asks as she stares intently towards the entrance of the hull. They all turn their head. Ste's eyes widen like a cartoon character, when he see's Brendan. He's never seen him like this. Dressed in a fitted, all black suit, four buttons undone on his shirt, his dark hair brushed up in spikes, and moustache handsomely groomed, framing his soft red lips.

"He's bloody fine." Mrs. Minniver says, ogling him as he walks towards them.

"What's he doing here?" Ste's mom asks with a bitter tone.

"I invited him." Amy answers. They all look at her in disbelief. Amy stands up and walks towards him, leaving Ste speechless.

"Thank you for coming, I almost thought you weren't gonna make it, and by the way you look proper handsome." She says with a kind smile, and pulls him by his hand, towards the dining table.

"Everyone, this is Brendan Brady, Brendan this is, well you know my fiancé Ste, and his parents." Brendan's gaze flickers to him, he expects Ste to say something but he doesn't, he just looks at him through his long lashes, as if he's somewhat shy, he moves his gaze to his parents as Amy introduces them. "..and Mr. and Mrs. Minniver, Ste's aunt." Mrs. Minniver winks, and a smile at him, her husband nudges her side. "…their daughter Mittzee." She points; Mittzee bites her lips as she stares at him unashamed. "…and my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Barns, that's all of us." Amy says with a bright smile, which begs to differ from the rest of moods, Ste's mom in particular. Brendan clears his throat amongst the awkwardness.

"It's a pleasure." He says deeply, and nods lightly, but his expression gives away his discomfort in their presence.

"Please take a seat next to Mitzee." Amy says.

Ste's mom looks away from him in defiance, and takes a sip of her water, and clears her throat.

"So what brings you here…. Mr. Brady?" She asks with an edge. Brendan looks up at her, and licks his lips, his eyes flicker over to Ste, whose looks away once he catches his gaze. He clears his throat, and looks towards everyone else.

"Well, lovely Amy here invited me for her birthday party…" Before he can finish he's interrupted rudely by Ste's mom.

"For what ever reason she invited you, is beyond my comprehension…I don't see how you fit in…"

"I invited him to thank him for saving Ste's life." Amy abruptly interrupts in a strong tone. Their mouths fall open in shock.

"What you mean?! Something happened to Ste, without me knowing?" She asks in bewilderment.

"Mum, I am fine, I..I just almost fell over board." Ste suddenly adds. She looks at him with wide eyes.

"WHEN?!"

"Two nights ago." Amy answers.

"What…but how? Did…oh my god, he tried to push you?!" His mom wastes no time blaming Brendan.

"Noooo…he saved Ste." Amy says loudly. Brendan stirs in his seat uncomfortably. Ste's mom lets out a heavy breath, and swallows.

"Is that true?" Ste's dad suddenly asks. Everyone's shifting their gazes off and on Brendan and Ste. He nods lightly.

"Well thank you very much Mr. Brady, we owe you." He says kindly.

"It's no big deal; I was just there at the right time, anyone would have done it." He answers.

"Regardless, you saved our son's life and we'll forever be grateful."

Brendan smiles lightly at him and nods. Ste's mom huffs snobbishly, with her body sat in a rigid stance. Brendan catches Ste's gaze on him, but he quickly takes it away when he feels a hand on his shoulder, he turns his head, and Mitzee is smiling at him flirtatiously.

"I'de like to apologize for last time, it was my fault, I hope you can forgive me."

"It's alright…it was my fault as well." He says with a light smile.

"And don't worry about my aunt, she's a bit overprotective of Ste, he's a spoiled twat." She says. Ste eyes widen.

"Oi, who you calling a twat?" He shouts across the dining table. Mittzee snubs him.

"You…."

"Mitzee, darling be nice." Her mom warns. "Oh…look the good have finally arrived.." She says excitedly. Everyone turns their head and watch on in awe as the pastries, fruits, and cake is rolled over to them on a golden carrier. The cake is a three layered red velvet cake decorated with white edible pearls and roses, on it is written _happy birthday Amy, _with the number_ 18 _standing on the top, covered in tinny pearls. The waiter sets the cake in the middle of the dinning table, along with all the other dishes.

"WOW…" Mitzee says in awe.

"It's beautiful." Her mom adds, staring at the cake.

"Thank you, I do hope you all enjoy, as our chef took great pleasure in making all these spectacular dishes for the lovely young lady, happy birthday, if you need me, just raise a hand, till then, please enjoy your evening." He says kindly, bows and leaves them to it.

"Do you like it?" Amy's mom asks.

"Of course, it's amazing…." She says excitedly.

"Come-on then, let's celebrate the birthday girl." Ste's dad says. Brendan just sits quietly, his gaze not really focused; he's never had a proper birthday cake, let alone a party, it's all alien to him; the only time he got a cake was when it was his ninth birthday, and he had to begged for one, to his surprise his dad had gotten him one, however by the end of the so called _party_, instead of eating the cake, it was smashed on the ground, his face pressed into it harshly, for accidently spilling wine on his Step mother's yellow dress, she rained havoc, accused him of doing it on purpose; his dad had beaten him senseless, and locked him in his room for the whole day, since then he's never liked cake, nor wanted to ever celebrate birthdays, the memory was raw, he had only come because Amy had ran into him the day after, and begged him to join her for her birthday party, he didn't dislike Amy, and for the sake of curiosity, he agreed to it.

His sister would sometimes bake him a cake, however being the worst cook he's ever known; it was not much of a use. He suddenly jolts when the table breaks out in loud applaud, not realizing he had zoned out during the _happy birthday to you_, tribute to Amy.

"You alright?" Mitzee asks him.

"Yea.. I am fine..." He says with an awkward smile, he shifts his gaze slightly and catches Ste's who in that instant seems to be burning a hole through him, with the intensity of his gaze.

"Brendan what part would you like?" Amy asks. He averts his gaze towards her.

"I..am…any piece is fine, just give me a tiny bit." He says.

"Trying to watch your figure darling?" Mrs. Minniver asks with a flirtatious smile. The corner of Brendan's lip turns into a smirk, he likes the woman, she's rather funny, and definitely not a stuck up bitch like Ste's mother.

"Mom, seriously, dad's right next to you." Mitzee warns.

"So, what, I may be married, but don't mean I can't appreciate the fine things in life." She says with a smirk, and stuffs a cream covered fork into her mouth.

"No, honestly, I just don't like cake much, it's too sweet… I prefer crème-brule." He says.

Mitzee licks her lips.

"I just like anything sweet." She drawls flirtatiously and licks her cream covered fork. Ste looks at her like she's retarded.

"You just like anything with a dick." He blurts. Brendan holds himself from bursting out in laughter, causing him to cough a bit; he takes a sip of water.

"Your just jealous I aint tied down like you." She bites back.

"Ay, calm down kittens, we're here to celebrate Amy's birthday, not here to watch you two at it." Ste's dad says. Brendan's rather surprised at how they don't get along, because Ste was rather quick to come to her defense when he bumped into her.

"So Mr. Brady…tell us a bit about your self..." He asks.

"What would ye like to know?" He asks, leaning against his chair, with his hands placed in his pockets. Ste's mom looks at him in scrutiny, and it doesn't go unnoticed, considering the keen eye he has, it makes him boil underneath the layers of his black clothing, it's rather ironic the striking differences in appearance between him and the rest of them, dressed in bright pastel colors.

"Umm..well what sorts of work do you do?" He asks. Brendan bites his lips, and gazes around quickly, catches Ste off guard as he's about to put his fork covered in cake and cream into his pink mouth, he licks his lips unconsciously, Ste catches his gaze, so he quickly turns his head, clears his throat and swallows.

"Well, I work at as a barman at a pub back in Belfast…" He says. Ste's mom clears her throat; Brendan see's the look of judgment in her eyes.

"Oh…umm..that's nice…do you own it?" Ste's dad asks. Brendan scrunches his nose a bit, and bites his lips.

"No, I said I work there as a barman." He says; he couldn't help but release bit of venom in his tone. There's a slight bitter chuckle from Ste's mom, causing his lips to form a thin line.

"I think that's pretty interesting, I've always wondered what it's like to work as a barmaid." Amy interjects. He forces slight twisted smile.

"Are you here alone?" Ste's father asks.

"Yes I am…"

"How about your parents, what do they do?"

Brendan tenses up at the question.

"Does it even matter dad?" Ste suddenly asks, Brendan turns and looks at him, he's bit surprised.

"They died when I was six."

Everyone stares in silence.

"I..am sorry to hear." Ste's dad says, followed by, Mittzee, Amy, her, parents, and Mr. and Ms. Minniver.

"It's alright; I don't remember them much anyways." He says with a bit of resentment, he grabs his glass of wine, and takes a sip.

"So how did you afford to come onto this ship?" Ste mom asks suddenly. He licks his lips, and cocks his head.

"I won a ticket."

"You won a ticket?" She asks, and laughs.

"Is something wrong with that?" He asks bitterly.

"No, no, not at all…" She says and takes a sip of her cocktail.

Mrs. Minniver clears her throat. "Are you the only child Brendan?" She asks kindly.

"I have a younger sister, Cheryl, she's Amy's age."

"Did she not come along?"

"She's busy with her studies."

"She must be beautiful, considering how gorgeous you are." She says with a smile.

He reaches into his pocket, brings out his wallet, and shows her a picture.

"Oh wow, you look nothing alike." She says in surprise.

"Let me see." Mitzee and Amy say in unison.

"Oh, wow…" They both respond.

"Ste have a look."

Brendan looks at Ste for second, before handing it to him. His eyes widen.

"She's my half sister…." Brendan says before he says anything.

"Oh…" He says quietly. He hands it back to Brendan, the tip of their finger just barely touches, but it's like an electric volt shoots through their body. He clears his throat and quickly puts it back into his pocket.

"She's beautiful though." Mrs. Minniver says.

"She means everything to me." He says with a glimmer in his eyes.

"You must love her." Amy says.

"Of course, more than anything, I'd die for her."

Ste stares at him, and there's a bit of admiration in his gaze.

"Wish I had a brother like that, but my parents decided I was enough." Mitzee adds with a joke.

"You are darling." Her dad says with a cheerful smile.

"Mum, doesn't think so."

"Ay, I never said that, you just get a bit much too handle at times."

Mitzee rolls her eyes and focuses on Brendan.

"So, Brendan, do you have any hobbies?" Mitzee asks, and licks her lips.

"I am sure he has plenty." Mrs. Minniver says with a smile.

"Well, that's true I have a few, I like running on the beach…" Mitzee licks her lips when he says it, she has filthy images in her head, with all the things she would like to do with him on the beach if given the chance. His gaze flickers towards Ste "…and other sorts of body work outs…but mostly I love photography." He ends. Ste's mom looks at him with a snort.

"Photography, really? I'd never picture you as a photographer." Ste's dad says.

"I do…" Mitzee says fondly.

"What kind of photography?" Amy asks, as she takes a bite of pastry. Brendan's gaze averts towards Ste, who's looking at him, under his lashes. He clears his throat.

"All sorts, but mainly I focus on capturing the human form in the nude."

Their eyes widen, Mittzee shifts in her seat, she begins to feel hot all over.

"Oh…really?...well I wouldn't mind you taking a photo of me." Mrs. Minniver says, flicking her eyes flirtatiously. They are appalled by her remark.

"What?...I may be old, but my bodies like a twenty year old." She says.

"Yea, one with endless rolls." Her husbands joke. She jabs him in the side with her elbow; they all erupt in laughter.

"Well, if it makes it better, I only take pictures of the male body." He reveals, the table fills with an awkward silence.

"I like to capture the beauty of its simplicity; the tones and muscles, it's a real art." He continues. Mitzee shifts back a bit.

"Is there a reason why you don't do female body, I mean I understand you wouldn't want to see mine…" Mrs. Minniver laughs.

"It's not that I don't appreciate it, it's just not attractive to me…" He says. Mittzee looks at him in horror, along with the rest.

"I am gay…" He says. Ste chokes suddenly.

"You okay?" Amy asks, slapping him on the back. His eyes get watery, she hands him a glass of water, he quickly takes it gulps it down.

"Got piece of cake stuck in me." He says. Brendan's brows rise at the response, he holds back a chuckle. Mitzee lets out a heavy sigh.

"Seriously, why are all the bloody fit men gay?" She says and its bit louder than she had intended.

"I can't do this…" Ste's mom suddenly says breaking the silence. She stands up, quickly.

"Where you going?" Ste's dad asks.

"You all can sit here and chitter chatter all day, with…this….sick…" She says looking at Brendan in disgust. "thing…whatever you call it…but I won't handle it." Suddenly Brendan sits hastily with his brows knitted, his chair falls backwards.

"Whether ye like it or not, I like fucking men, in fact, I like fucking ones that look like your son…and whether ye think it's sick or not, I don't give a fuck, so ye can take cake and all this shit, and shove it up your fucking saggy twat." He rages, he kicks the table hard, causing couple of plates to crash to the floor, everyone jumps back, and they stare at him in disbelief as he storms out.

…

He tares off his suit jacket, and slams it against his dresser, breathing in and out heavily. He looks through his mini fridge and grabs bottled water and jugs it down, water goes down his neck, down his shirt, he then pours the rest over his face; he feels overly heated. He scrunches the bottle in his hand and throws it on the on the ground.

He swiftly heads to the phone box in the corner of the room, and dials his sister's number. He needs to hear her voice, it always calms him down, but she doesn't pick up, he tries again, but to no avail. He hammers the phone on its case few times in anger, and then slams it back on. He lets out a heavy breath and walks over to his bed, lays himself down; he closes his eyes, and breathes in and out heavily.

He jolts awake at loud knock on his door. He groans and stands up, and yanks the door open, his eyes widen, its Ste, dressed in an un tucked white button up, with pair of jeans, his hair not in it's usual tidy up due. Suddenly he's pushed back, he stumbles but catches himself. He looks like he's just got out of bed, considering its 12: 24 am; it seems like an accurate probability. And means he's been asleep for couple of hours.

"Who you think you are humiliating me and my mum in front of everyone like that?!" Ste shouts, with his nostrils flared.

Brendan rushes up towards him, presses him against the vanity, leaving him no personal space.

"What about what the bigoted twat said to me, huh? How ye think I felt?!" Brendan roars in anger, vein popping from his neck. He can feel the heat of from Brendan's body against his.

"Don't you fucking insult my mom! You know what she's right; no body wants to be around someone sick like you." Ste says in fury, and pushes him back hard. Brendan see's red, he rushes towards him, grabs him by the collar and slams against the wall, he has no time to react, as Brendan's hot mouth attacks his, his eyes widen in shock at the invasion. He groans, struggles, and tries to push him away, but Brendan pushes his body down against him hard, grabs his head and forces his mouth open with his heavy tongue, and thrusts it into his mouth fiercely, and assaults his with punishing strokes. He feels breathless, his hearts beating, he attempts to claw Brendan off, but he's too strong.

Brendan finally pulls back hard, his mouth parted, breathless; stares at Ste with dark wild eyes, who's lips are bruised, and swollen by his attack. There's a bit of blood on the inside of his lip, he wipes his mouth and Brendan senses what's about to come, Ste attempts to through a weak punch, but Brendan quick to move out the way, he grabs his arm, and twists it around his back, causing him to cry out it pain.

"Get off of me you sick bastard." Ste shouts.

"If I want I could fuck ye right now, and ye wouldn't be able to do a fucking thing about it, but I ain't interested in a filthy shit like ye." He hisses, and pushes him out the door violently, he falls to the floor; the door is slammed on him.

…

Ste slips under his white cashmere sheets.

"Your back…" Amy says as he adjusts himself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"I wasn't asleep…was waiting for you." She slides closer towards him.

"How's your mom?" .

"She was asleep…so I just went out for some fresh air." Ste says quietly looking down at his fingers. Amy nods lightly; she puts her hands in his.

"Look Ste, I know what Brendan said was wrong, but what your mom said wasn't fair either, he didn't deserve that."

"Why you defending him?" He asks abruptly.

"I am not, I am just saying it wasn't only his fault, and plus, it's not like he chose to be gay." She says.

"Then how is he gay?" He asks.

"Your born that way Ste, you can't change who you want to be, for instance can you make your self be attracted to man, or fall for one right now?" She asks.

"No…" He says quietly fumbling with his finger tips.

"My point exactly, so all I am saying it's not fair for Brendan to be judged for whom he likes, because it's not a choice, and there's nothing wrong with being gay, love is love, regardless of the gender….And I happen to love a gorgeous man." She says with a smile, and pulls his head towards hers, and kisses him on the lips. He deepens the kiss, and turns her onto her back, and looks into her eyes.

"And I happen to love a beautiful woman." He says and begins kissing her, and slowly starts taking off her night gown, she helps him out of his, she wraps her legs around his waist, as they kiss tenderly, then he stops for a second.

"Ay, what's wrong?" She asks breathlessly, looking at him.

"Nothing…" He says and leans back down and kiss her, she moans into each kiss; she arches her back, again he pulls away from the kiss.

"You okay?" She asks.

"…sorry, I am…just bit tired…"

"Lie down then, I'll do the work." She says, and lifts her self up, as he lies down on the bed. He closes his eyes and breathes in and out. Amy runs her hands down his chest, while straddling him, she begins rubbing her self down on him, takes his cock into her hand and strokes him to get him hard, but his cock stays suspended in her hands.

"I must be very tired; my cock doesn't even wanna work."

"I think I got an idea." She says and licks her lips. She backs down on him, and licks the tops of his cock; he lets out a light moan. He closes his eyes, as she begins to suck him, but his mind averts to somewhere else.

The glances he caught from him during the Amy's party, the way he looked at him when he said he liked taking photo's of naked men, when he told his mom, he's the kind he likes to fuck, and how he threw him against the wall, and kissed him viciously; never expecting it to be so breathtaking and powerful, and most of all, never expected to feel excited when he said in thick voice, that he could fuck him then and their without his consent, he should've been angry, he _was,_ but he couldn't help it, he was turned on by it.

Amy looks up at him, and licks her lips.

"I knew it would work."

…

Brendan awakens with a massive hangover after his turbulent night, which resulted in a night of endless drinking. Hasn't had them in over months; he hates the aftermath of it, but last _night_ was an exception, he had poison thoughts running through his head, which he wanted to get rid of. He hated _him_; that spoiled, pompous, bratty rich boy, but all he could think of was how he wanted to ruin him; imagined himself ripping apart the soft white material of his shirt, and yanking down his low hung jeans; wondered what his canvas looked like underneath it; and imagined gripping his soft golden hair, as he fucked him mercilessly, making him scream out that filthy, pretty mouth of his.

Albeit it made him for get for few hours, the poison is back in his head, but this time he imagines him in the shower with him, naked, imagines the contrast between his skin, and the royal blue mosaic tiles; the feel of his cock inside his wet hole, how it would be like to fuck a virgin, a rich one that is. He moans as he lathers his cock with soap, spreads his legs and leans his back against the tiles, throws his head back and begins working up and down his root, imagining his warm hand is the boys wet hole; he begins tossing him self feverously, his knees buckle under him, so he grips onto the wall, and tosses of harder, swearing, and moaning, filthily, and comes hard into his hands, breathless.

They say a morning work out, works up an appetite, and by the looks of Brendan stuffing down toast, with seedless strawberry jam, _his favorite, _down his throat, like he's been on hunger strike proves so.

"Did you not eat last night?" Peter asks.

"I did, but I wasn't satisfied." He says with a stuffed mouth, licks his fingers one by one. Peter chuckles, as he takes a small bite of his egg.

"So have you thought about it?" He asks. Brendan raises a brow in confusion, as he shoves another toast down his mouth.

"About what?" He asks with a full mouth. Peter looks away.

"Finish swallowing first." Peter says.

"Oh I will." He says, and Peter doesn't miss innuendo. He knows Brendan bats for the other team, but could careless, his cousin, whom he's practically joined to the hips with, is also gay. He's just glad he's not Brendan's type; he won't deny that Brendan's a very attractive man, but he prefers his _woman_.

"Right so what were ye asking?" Brendan asks, sitting back in his seat, and wiping his moustache with his index finger and thumb, in attempts to knock off any crumbs he might have left behind.

"The contest…"

Brendan looks at him confused.

"Seriously? I told you the other day."

"I tend to forget easily, reason why I like photography; I can capture a moment in time, and remember it always." He says with a smirk.

"Right, well try to capture this one in your memory please, there's a contest today after lunch, on the top deck, and there's a prize for the winner."

"Depends on the prize, and the contest."

"It's a secret apparently, but that's the fun of it, come-on, we have nothing to do all evening, all we've been doing is cruising the ship, and all it's decks, besides the first class ones of course."

"It's nothing but full of arrogant rich fucks." Brendan spits.

"You act like you've been there…. you have?" He asks noticing the expression of acknowledgement on his face.

"How?...You're not allowed, unless you have a pass…"

"Remember that rich twat, that I was about to throw over board…"

"Umm.. that young one, with the pretty blonde?"

"Yea…well I saved his sorry arse from falling in the ocean…"

"You what?...I don't believe you, your probably started it." Peter says in amusement.

Brendan raises a brow.

"I wish, but no really, I was up on the deck, dead in the night, wasn't sleepy, so I took a stroll, and I heard Amy, by the way that's the blonde you were referring, so I ran towards her, and behold I find her fiancé, dangling off the edge of the ship."

"And you saved him…so he brought you to the first class."

"No, his she did."

"She fancies you?"

"No you idiot, she invited me as a thank you."

"So how was it?"

"Boring, wish I hadn't gone." He says, doesn't want to explain the full gory details of the event, it just makes his blood boil.

"Well there goes my wanting to visit."

"Ye ain't missing anything." Brendan drawls and gets up from his chair.

"Where are you going?"

"Need some fresh air."

"What about the contest, you coming or not?"

"I'll think about it." He says and walks out of the dinning room.

…

"Ste hurry up, we're going to miss it!" Amy shouts as she quickly puts on her flats, and ties up her hair in a bun.

"Do we have to go?" Ste asks, as he slips on a blue- short sleeve polo T-shirt with a white collar.

"It's one of the main events on the brochure, plus we're just watching, even though I think it would have be exciting if we joined, says there's a prize involved."

"I don't care for some stupid prize."

"Oh come-on, stop being a party pooper." She says and pulls on his arm.

The deck is filled with vocal people all sat on white chairs placed neatly in rows, around the big pool, while many others are sat down at the wooden benches or leaned against the rails waiting for the event. Amy pulls his hand towards two empty seats in the second row.

"It seems like the contest involves the pool?" Amy says excitedly as she fixes her large hat, protecting her from the sun beaming down on them. Ste rolls his eyes.

"Right well, this seems like a proper boring contest, what they goanna do, swim from one end to the other, proper rank that."

"Oi, we don't know yet, it's suppose to start in any minute." She says excitedly. He leans against the white chair, spreads his legs, crosses his arms and leans his head back, closes his eyes and allows the sun to golden his skin further.

"It's about to begin." Amy squeals. Ste jolts, not realizing he had fallen asleep.

He shakes his head in disbelief, and sits up a bit, and yawns.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN…I am Jimmy, your host for this evening, I would like to welcome you and thank you all for joining me today for this contest, every year we keep it a secret, because, ay what's the fun when you know what to expect. I don't wanna keep you all bored with my talking, so I'll get straight to it. This contest is not about, class, status, or whatever it's galore, it's about strength and resilience. To start this contest we are going to need ten contenders, so who in this lovely crowd has not yet lost their balls, and is willing to join, I will pick who ever raises their hand the first, so on the count of three, those of you who want to join, raise your hands, are your ready?..one…two…three!"

"Ste come-on do it!"

"NO…"

"Come-on"

"Amy, I came to watch, not be in the stupid contest."

"God, you're such a brood sometimes…."

"Wait…is that….no way…" She says.

"What?" He asks annoyingly. She points.

"That's Brendan." She says. He literally sits up.

"Where?" He asks quickly trying to see.

"Over there." She points. He looks and to his surprise it is him, he's standing amongst nine other men, who have been chosen. But astonishingly he sticks out from all of them, tall, strong, and fierce looking.

"You seem pretty interested now." Amy says with amusement.

"Am not, just didn't expect to see him that's all."

"Well to be honest, I am more excited now; at least we can cheer for him."

"I am not cheering for no one." He says.

"Suit your self, but I am."

"BRENDANNNN! WHOOO HOOOOO!" She shouts at the top of her lungs, Ste almost falls off his seat.

…

Brendan is shocked when he hears his name shouted amongst the crowd.

"Someone's excited, for Brendan, who's Brendan?" The announcer asks. Brendan raises his hand.

"Everyone give applaud for Brendan and rest of these brave gentleman for joining this contest." The announcer says loudly, and the crowd applauds and cheers. Brendan's too busy looking towards where his name was called out, he squints because the sun is in his face, then suddenly he see's, Amy's waving at him, smiling brightly, and then he see's _him, _sitting next too her, he looks away when he catches his gaze.

Peter had practically forced him to join, but now, he feels bit more excited, he has an _audience _to please.

"Is everyone ready?" He asks. The audience screams.

"Alright, now I am going to explain the contest, you guys have to take your clothes off, and I hope you have your underwear on, if not, well I guess it's a bonus for all the ladies out here…" Everyone laughs. " "There are ten big red circles taped to the bottom of the pool, each one of you will have to stand under the water, there's a poll for you guys to hold onto, so you don't float up. It's pretty simple actually, you have to hold onto it as long as you can, who ever remains at the bottom last, wins, simple isn't it?, well lets leave it up to these gentlemen to answer that, so are you all excited to see which one of these handsome men, is going to be the winner." He asks. Everyone screams.

"You think he's gonna win?" Amy asks.

"Don't really care." He says

"Ste, he's not all that bad you know. He did save your life if you haven't forgotten." She says. He rolls his eyes.

"Just watch the contest." He says.

"Okay, gentlemen take off your clothes." The announcer orders. Ste watches intently as Brendan lifts up his black T-shirt revealing his milky white skin, and the dark chest hair that leans down to his treasure trail. He bites his lips unconsciously, his collar feels bit tighter, he tugs at it in attempt to loosen it. His heart begins to beat faster, as Brendan opens his belt, and unzips his jeans and pulls them down revealing his muscular long, lean legs, covered in a surprisingly lighter and less hair than his chest.

"Oh wow…" Amy says to her self. Ste turns his head quickly.

"Are you checking him out?" He asks in disbelief.

"Well, I can't exactly cover my eyes, and plus I am allowed to look, anyways don't matter it's not he's interested in girls."

"So if he was, you would try it on with him?" He asks. She turns and looks at him baffled.

"Ste, what the bloody hell is wrong with you today? Just because I think he's fit, or for a matter of fact any men, doesn't mean I am gonna jump on them the minute I get a chance." She says angrily.

"I am sorry, it's just, I am not used to you ogling other men." He says quietly.

"Ste, I love you, and no matter how many men I ogle, you're the only one for me, why else would I be marrying you." She says. He sulks like a kid. She kisses him on the cheek and looks back towards the pool.

"And look we missed them going into the pool…where's Brendan?" She asks looking around.

"Over there." He says, pointing. Brendan's stood at the far left corner. From that angel the sun shines on him, from his shoulders and up. The water glistens on his milky skin.

"Alright, now that the contestants are in the water we shall begin, there is no time limit, it's all depends on how long everyone can hold under, on the count of five you will go under, and hold onto your polls. Okay, are you ready, ONE…TWO…THREE…FOUR…..FIVE!"

Ste and Amy watch intently as Brendan goes under, luckily the water is clear blue, so they can see him clearly under the water. His skin looks even paler, and hair darker under. His eyes are closed, he almost looks serene. It's like everyone is holding their breath along with them, with how silent the crowd is. Ste doesn't realize he's clutching the side of his chair anxiously as he stares down at Brendan, and Amy's no better, with her biting her fingers in nervousness.

"OH! And Number 4 is out!" The announcer shouts. Ste and Amy are too concentrated on Brendan too even notice when number _two_ swims up. Ste's legs began to shake; Brendan looks so peaceful under there it's almost scary. Suddenly number _five_ swims up, second later, _eight,_ a minute goes by, _nine_, then _ten_.

"Oh my god, I think he's gonna win Ste! Only four left!" She squeals. Ste's too concentrated, shaking in his nerves to even respond. Ste then see's it, Brendan's struggling to hold it.

"Come-on, come-on…" He says quietly to himself, but Amy hears, it, she turns his head.

"Look at that, you want him to win don't you?" She says with a smile.

"What?...No I am want number ummm…eight to win."

"Ste eight lost long ago."

"I meant six.." He says.

"Right…well there you go, six just lost too." She says, bursting his bubble, second later _one _pops up.

"Oh my god, only Brendan and number three are left." Amy says.

Ste's face is beginning to sweat from anxiousness, he can see it, Brendan's losing it. It's like tick bomb, then suddenly number _three _pops up. Ste lets out a heavy breath; he had been holding his breath without realizing. Everyone cheers loudly for him.

"HE WON! HE WON!" Amy shouts, she stands up from her seat cheering. But Ste's not, because he notices Brendan still hasn't surfaced, his heart begins to beat, suddenly everyone's beginning to whisper, and the applauds come to halt.

"I don't think he realizes it's over." Amy says just staring.

"He's drowning…" Ste suddenly says just staring in shock.

"What?" Amy asks, it's like it finally hits her, but then finally he pops up, but he's not moving. Amy and Ste jerk out of their seats, and without even realizing they both run around the pool, but by the time they get there, he's already pulled out, his wet unconscious body is laid on the tiled floor. Everyone watches in fear, as CPR is preformed on him. Ste takes a step back, and turns, he can't watch, his hearts beating erratically, a tear runs down his cheek, he wipes it, it doesn't, doesn't make sense. Why is he crying.

* * *

REVIEWS? PLEASE. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hello lovelies! I apologize for the delay, life got bit hectic, and had no time to write, but here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!^_^ Much love.

**Chapter 4 -**

It was obscurity in its rawest form, the need to impress and prove himself to the haughty, self proclaimed wealthy son of a bitch, whose beauty is sinful and personality as cruel as the undulated waves that crash brutally against the metal walls. It had almost cost him his life.

He chuckles bitterly at the notion, wiping a hand over his pale face; the night is cruel in its bitter chill. He lets out a heavy sigh, swipes his tongue over his crimson lips, moistening them.

"Brendan!" A voice calls out, he turns hastily; Peter comes dashing towards him. Brendan lets out a snort as he leans away from the white rail, placing his hands in pocket of his ripped jeans.

"Peter, shouldn't ye be in bed by now, the docks are rocking, wouldn't want ye thrown over board now, would we."

Peter lets out a lighthearted chuckle, "Still mad about yesterday I see, wasn't my fault, who told you to stay down there so long,"

"Well someone wanted me to win." He says.

"You say like it's a bad thing…" He looks down over the rails, "Wow, your not kidding mate, the waves are bloody…" He looks up at Brendan who's back is against the rail, his arms folded together, head bent.

"Figured who you taking with you?" Peter asks abruptly.

Brendan shrugs, "Not many options are there."

"I'de fancy, but my studies are next week."

"Thank the lord…" Brendan says with a smirk, Peter nudges him playfully, "Ever wonder what it feels like to fall in there?" He asks, Brendan raises a brow, and looks down at the roaring ocean currents.

"Be my guest; but I've no plan to make my grave down there, if anyone asks; I want to be stuffed in a metal box and shipped to my aunt in South America, where I can be given as an offering to the God's of the Andes." Brendan says sarcastically.

Peter laughs, his gaze still on the powerful currents, his laughter fades, "But I bet there are plenty of souls down there you know, it's frightening when you think about it, only one can wonder what lies beneath it."

Brendan looks up, hands placed on the rail.

"Whatever lies there, stays there….," taps his fingers on the cold metal, "Now gonna go lie on my bed now," He says and pushes away from it.

…

Ste is indecisive as he rambles through his racks of clothing, "Do we have to go?" He asks.

"It's only once Ste, plus we've just been with our parents all these days, we need some time to ourselves for once, try something different you know," Amy answers in the bathroom.

He sighs, and runs his fingers through his damp golden hair.

Moments later Amy walks out, towel around her head, her eyes widen at the sight of him; surrounded by brigade of clothes on the bed, but yet none on him, besides the white fluffy bathrobe. He looks up, with a pout, "I can't decide what to wear."

She raises a brow, drying her hair with the towel, "Just wear anything, you look good in everything, and you know it," She says with a smile.

He lets out a heavy sigh, "What kind of part did you say it was?"

"Dunno, Mitzee told me about it, said everyone's going."

Ste's eyes widen, "Everyone?"

"Yes everyone, so hurry up." She says, as she begins to strip, unashamed of flaunting her nude, slim physic; for a second Ste just stares, it's alarming the difference between her body, and his_, _not_ his_, Brendan's, not that he's seen it in it's true nature_. _

He hadn't stayed behind to see whether Brendan had come through or not; Amy had followed him once Brendan had coughed out water. She hadn't seen the tears in Ste's eyes when she found him sitting down on one of the wooden benches far from the crowd surrounded Brendan. "….he's ok." She said, even though he hadn't asked. But the look on his face had been enough for her to notice he was worried.

"I didn't ask." He answered quietly.

She sat next to him, put an arm on his shoulder, "I know you don't like him Ste, but it's alright to care; we're only human after all." She had responded. He nodded lightly, stood up, put an arm around her waist and pulled her in, "That's why I love you; you make up for what I lack." He said and gave her chaste kiss before she could respond. She hadn't noticed him looking towards the pool, his eyes caught a glimpse of Brendan's wet frame as he was being held up by two other men, still in a daze, his heart felt a rush of warmth knowing he was alright.

…

Bright neon strobe lights dance along the Navy walls and grainy wood floor of the hall, pounding with loud music. Ste and Amy walk into the large wooden double doors, their eyes widen at the busy scene; filled with young men and women dressed in little or almost no clothes, besides thin layer of materials; they make Amy look like a nun in her fitted black dress, slightly above her knees.

"This looks like a whore house, not a party." Ste comments loudly.

"I dunno, Mitzee said it was a party? She says.

He raises a brow, "Well with the way she dresses of course this would be just a party to her." He insults, and in that instant to his dismay he spots her half running up to them, in high heals only made fore one purpose, to break feet, he body looks like it's barely breathing in her tight red cocktail dress barely covering her ass, her boobs look like balloons suffocating, her puffy hair styled up, and her ears adorned in large dangling silver earrings; typical Mitzee, he wonders how she's even related to him, so different, despite the good looks she some how inherited too.

"AMY! Didn't think you were actually gonna make it." She says with a bright smile, twisting a long strand of her hair in-between her thin fingers, her gazes flashes on Ste, "Hello Ste, wasn't expecting you, knowing you only attend, high-class parties…" she emphasizes on high-class, with a snarky tone. He rolls his eyes.

"Well it's better than this rubbish here." He barks.

"Ste stop it." Amy nudges him.

"She started it."

Mitzee snubs him. Then she grabs Amy's hand,

"Come-on, I've got to introduce you to this fine man I met."

Amy raises a brow. Before Ste can say anything Amy's pulled through the crowd, leaving him alone. He looks around not knowing what to do, he sticks out like a sore thumb; dressed in his white smart shirt and pristine black slim fit trousers paired with shinny leather pointy shoes, with his hair styled up. He tentatively observes his surroundings, it looks _cheap to him_; the walls, the decorations, the plastic furniture, and black leather couches, where couples are in full heat. He could never do that in public, he could kiss Amy, but not what they were doing. He shakes his head at the thought, and turns his head away, but then something catches his eyes; they widen; when he thinks he notices someone, he walks slowly into the crowd, trying to look above some of the people dancing.

"STE!" Amy calls out, alerting him, he hesitantly turns his head, notices Mitzee and a man tall man next to her.

"Ste, this is Riley, Mitzee's boyfriend." Amy introduces.

"Hi, I am Ste." He says, Mitzee's shocked he's being actually nice.

"It's a pleasure, Mitzee has told me quiet a lot about you." He says. Ste raises a brow, "Oh I am sure she has.."

"All good though…" Riley responds, noticing his sarcastic tone.

"She never says anything good about me." He says. Mitzee rolls her eyes, "You think what you like Ste, but your still my little cousin, and as bloody annoying as you are." Amy and Riley look at each other, smiling at their little row.

"Come-on, lets go, dance a bit." Amy says, grabbing Ste's hand, and Mitzee grabs her boyfriends.

"I am not gonna dance like a drunk animal." Ste complains.

"You dance like that regardless." Mitzee calls out.

"…at least I don't dance like I am ready to make babies…" He calls out.

"Would you stop it." Amy says and pulls him by the waist, Mitzee and Riley couple feet away from them. Ste isn't enjoying the dance as Amy, Mitzee and her new man are. It's not the kind of music he likes.

"Oh my god!...is that…no way…"

"What?" Ste, Amy, and Riley say in unison. Mitzee points into the crowd.

"That's Brendan.."

He turns, his eyes widen. It is him, he's dressed in a blue button up, black fitted jeans, hair is spiked up, face glowing from the strobe lights casting on his tall, toned body as it sways proactively, but not _alone_.

"You know him?" Riley asks.

"Mitzee used to had a massive crush on him." Amy says.

"It was before I found out he batted for the other team sadly, God he's gorgeous though; wonders who's the lucky little bastard in his arms." She says. Amy and Riley look at her suggestively.

"What?..." She looks up at Riley who doesn't seem impressed, "Your not jealous are you?..." She says placing her hand on his chest.

"As if, it's not like you can have him anyways, plus I think that stache isn't your style." Riley says.

"What do you know about my style?" Mitize says, bites her lips flirtatiously, and runs her finger over his upper lip, "I think it's rather sexy." She adds.

"Its proper stupid!" Ste bites.

Riley laughs, "I guess I am not the only one hating."

"You both just jealous you can't look as good as he does in one." Mitzee says.

"I agree." Amy says with laugher.

Ste storms between them.

"What wrong with him?" Riley asks.

"He doesn't like Brendan," Amy says.

"He doesn't like anyone," Mitzee adds.

"I am gonna go, you two keep dancing." Amy says.

She finds him at the bar, downing a drink.

"You alright?" She asks.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asks.

"We were just playing around you know." Amy says.

"Want a drink?" Ste asks, changing the subject.

"That would be nice." She responds with a smile. He calls over the bartender over, whose hair is tied back in tight pony tail, makeup up loaded, and hoop earrings so big, it could be worn as a necklace.

"Can we get two Cherry-lemon cocktails?"

"Sure love."

She hands them their drinks.

"Thanks." They both say in unison.

"Getting married?" She suddenly asks.

"Yes we are." Amy answers, she holds up her hand, showing off her diamond ring, with a wide smile across her pink lips.

"Congratulations, ya make a lovely couple." She says.

"You single?" Amy asks curiously, Ste looks uninterested.

The bartender raises a brow, cloth in her hand, "Love, I've been single for as long as I can remember, we're not all as lucky as you, with a handsome fella on your arm, careful he doesn't get snatched from ya." She jokes.

Amy wraps her arm tightly around his, "Won't ever happen, because he's the love of my life." She says looking up at him fondly.

"She's mine too." He adds, Amy leans up and gives him a soft kiss on his lips.

"If I weren't too busy clocking up me hours in here, I'de picked me one up, by now." The bartender says she finishes up wiping the table.

"Anyone in mind?" Amy asks. She bops her head forward, Amy and Ste turn to look.

"See one in the red, I've had me eyes on him all night, shame, turns out he bats for the other team, I am telling ya, all the good ones are always gay."

"Seems like everyone after Brendan." Amy says in amusement.

"You know him?" The bartender asks.

"We've bumped into each other few times."

"Too bad, or else I'de have you get his number for me."

"Your better off." Ste says.

"Excuse me?" The bartender asks.

Amy sighs and turns back, "Ste doesn't really get along with him."

"Why not?"

Ste snubs.

"Is it because he's gay?" She asks, almost sounding offended.

"Oh, no, no, Ste and him had bit of a mishap when they first met, so it made things bit sour." Amy responds for him.

"I see, well….if ya need anything, just call me, my names Jackie." She says attends to another customer.

Ste turns his head, his eyes widen at the sight, Brendan's hands are gripped slightly above the young mans hips, both their bodies flushed together, his face buried into the young mans neck, he can't help but notice the striking similarity to his own physic, just bit smaller, and shorter though. Suddenly it feels hotter than it was seconds ago, he swallows, as Brendan's catches his gaze, he's startled at the mesmerizing blue of his eyes; they look intimidating and dangerous, they pop out even at such a distance.

…

Brendan's gaze is on him like an animal stalking its prey. He had been shocked when he saw Ste staring at him from a distance with is sharp blue eyes, he could smell jealously steaming off him. He didn't expect to see such a pretentious pair, with a pompous attitude, to show up at a third class club party.

His intention had been to let off some steam, stemmed from the other night because of the boy, but now finds himself staring at him with piercing eyes, his hands still on the _one_ in his arms.

He takes in the sight of him, his slender body underneath the light material of his expensive clothes, hugging his every curve, he licks his red lips and parts them slightly, in heat of the moment, as the young man in his arms, grips his back, his face buried in the side of his neck as they sway to the music. The young man licks his neck, he lets out a light groan, strains his neck slightly, to let him get more access, at that moment, Ste's gaze falls on him as Amy wraps her arms around his waist.

He runs his hands down the young mans lower back, while his gaze still on Ste, even though he not looking directing, he knows Ste's steeling glances under those long sinful lashes of his, as he takes gulps from his drink, he wonders what it would taste like to kiss him, with the flavors of his cocktail; he knows it would be sweet, since he kissed him last time, but that time his mind was filled with anger, and he hadn't had time to focus on it. He grips the young mans perked ass, as he stares more intensely at Ste, then pulls him close and kisses him, dives his tongue deep his throat, imagining it's Ste's.

The younger man digs his nails into his the sensitive muscles of his back, imagines it's _him_, doing it, imagines the flesh he's feeling under the young man's shirt, is Ste's, but imagines its much smoother, _richer, _like velvet only covered over expensive furniture.

His cock strains against the material of his jeans, at that moment he feels a hand on his groin, he lets out a carnal moan, and breaks the kiss, his mouth parts slightly, pink tongue sticking out slightly in-between his lips, eyes glide back in moment of ecstasy, he tilts his head, and catches Ste's gaze on him, it's like a burning flame, so intense, the room could catch fire in any moment.

The want for him is taunting; like the forbidden fruit; tasty, sweet, but poisonous. He pulls the young man into another kiss, then pulls away, to catch his breath, but then he notices, the boy is gone and so is his finance, he groans at the realization. The young man in front of him looks satisfied with himself, like he's just won an award, flushed and grinning, but it kills his mood.

"I gotta go." He says to the young man.

"Can I get your number?" The young man asks.

"Sorry, I don't give my number away."

"Can I give you mine?"

"It was just bit of fun kid." Brendan says and walks off.

"It's VINNIE!" The young man shouts, but Brendan's far gone in the crowd.

He finds himself searching, even though he knows he shouldn't, he should just keep away, but he's never been a good listener, never one to obey and just stick with what's _good_ for him.

He finds Amy alone at one of the round tables with her drink; she's looks extra happy when she notices him walking over.

"A beauty like ye shouldn't be alone." He says. She blushes.

"Your too kind."

"Where's that hot headed finace of ye's?" He asks.

"Oh, he's just gone to the loo… anyways, I see your enjoying your night?" She's says with a smile, and takes a sip of her cocktail.

"It's alright…"

"Who was the bloke you were dancing with?" She asks.

He raises a brow, "You saw?" He asks, even though he knows she did.

"I think everyone did." Amy says with a chuckle.

"No one…"

"You seemed pretty close."

"Nah…just bit of dancing…well, I'll see ye around Amy, tell ye fella I said hi." He says and gives her a kiss on the cheek, and heads off into the crowd.

He walks into the bathroom, it appears empty, he opens his zips and takes a leak, cleans up, and heads over to the sink and turns on the water, suddenly the door opens, he looks up from the mirror, Ste's stood, frozen, looks like a deer caught in head lights. Brendan shuts off the faucet, and suddenly Ste heads towards the door, but Brendan is quick, he grabs his arm and pulls him into one of the stalls, his mouth is on his hard, and desperate. Ste attempts to push him, but Brendan's got him pinned. He can taste the alcohol in Ste's mouth, and it's more than he imagined.

"STE?" It's Amy. Brendan pulls away, covers Ste's mouth, both of them in shock. They look at each other with wide eyes.

"You done?" She calls out. Ste pulls Brendan's hand away, "I am coming." He says, breathing out heavily.

"Alright, I'll be out here." She says, and shuts the door. Ste lets out a heavy, breath his brows knit together in anger, "If she caught us, I'de kill you." He says, and pushes Brendan hard away, straightens his clothes, and heads out quickly.

…

Amy's drunk as she flops on her back onto the bed, still covered in Ste's clothes. She snuggles and buries her face in them, and looks up at Ste who's tearing off his clothes, he looks flushed and angry, but she's too out of it to realize.

"Come…bed..you…"She says in a slur, her eyes glazed over, as she twists in his clothes, sniffing them in the process. He doesn't respond, just quickly throws his shirt the floor, storms into the bathroom and takes a cold shower, blames the alcohol in his system for the state of his mind, even though he is not drunk. He rubs his body and face rigorously with lavender body wash, and scratches his head hard, then leans his hands on the mosaic tiled wall, and let the water rinse him off. He breathes in and out heavily while his fingers clench on the wall,

The image of Brendan is stuck in his mind like a photograph, he can't get the kiss out of his mind, it was quick but so powerful, and mind numbing.

It's wrong, so wrong he keeps telling himself. A man can't be like that, can't want that kind of thing. He fists his hands on the wall and without any thought, punches it, his knuckles burn and turns red, but it doesn't bleed.

He looks through his rack; he lets out a heavy groan.

"Where's my bloody shirt?" He asks himself, he notices Amy's fallen asleep already; two drinks and she gets knocked out silly. He slips on a pair of white slacks, Navy T-shirt, puts on his grey loafers and heads out the door, not bothering with his wet hair.

He tilts his head up, his eyes closed, on the second bar of the rail, hands gripped on the top, as he breathes in the cool air, allowing it to filter his corrupted mind, as the stars and full moon reflect in the ocean ripples.

"Not thinking of jumping are ye?" A voice calls. Ste abruptly turns his head, his eyes widen, but then they narrow, and his lips press together as he steps off the rail, glaring at him. Brendan's looks indifferent, calm, collective, hands in pocket, standing arrogantly, in a fitted crimson shirt tucked under dark indigo jeans, the moon light against him, makes him appear paler, and glow like a pearl.

"I can do as I like." He barks,

"I won't save ye this time." He teases, he can't help it.

"Fuck off."

Brendan's eyes rise in amusement, first time he's heard him swear.

He saunters up couple flights of steps towards him, but Ste heatedly steps down, but Brendan grabs his arm.

"Don't touch me!" Ste, protests, struggles, to get out of his grip; his tiny arms are like twigs in between his hands.

Brendan pulls him closer, his gaze on him is intense and unfaltering, it makes him feel self conscious suddenly; something not used to, "Let go, you ass hole." Ste insults but it sounds weak.

"I don't think ye want me to." Brendan says in a low tone. It angers Ste, the confidence in his tone. He uses all his strength and pushes Brendan out the way.

"Your disgusting…" Ste says, but it lacks vitality. He turns swiftly and storms off towards the exit, but Brendan catches up to him, grabs his arm presses his front against the rail, and pushes his front against his back, locks his hands on either side of the rail, encaging him.

Let go of me!" She says, as he attempts to push him back, but it's futile, the more he pushes the more Brendan presses his body against his, trapping him. The heat of Brendan's body radiates through the material of his shirt, the scent of him is intoxicating, mix of alcohol and after shave; musky and masculine, nothing compared to what Amy smells like.

"Let go…." His voice doesn't come out as loud as he wanted. His heart begins to beat faster as he feels Brendan's hot breath against the side of his damp neck, the water in his hair still not dry.

"Did ye mommy never tell ye to not come out side after a shower, ye can get sick." Brendan says in a low tone.

"It's none of your dam business what I do… let me go, before I scream." He threatens. Brendan presses his body further down against his, Ste can feel the rails pressing into his ribs, but not hard enough to hurt.

"Come-on then, scream for me." Brendan says; his voice ripples down his body like the night waves he's forces to stare at, entrapped under him.

"I swear I will…" He threatens; his breath becomes shallow, his heart now beating hard.

"Do it, I dare ye." Brendan growls, his lips have found their way dangerously close to his ears.

"I will." Ste says, his resolve dying every second.

"I am waiting." Brendan says.

Ste lets out a whimper when he feels Brendan's warm lips graze against his ear. His grips on the rails tightly, as Brendan's hands narrow in on the bar. Ste feels like he's going to faint from his heat, his smell, his sound, he can feel his heart beat against his back.

"I saw the way ye were looking at me…just like ye were at the pool…" He says in a low voice.

"No…" He says, his voice almost a whimper.

"No need to deny it, Steven.."

Ste shivers at the sound of his name escaping Brendan's lips.

"…don't." Ste says quietly, even though Brendan hasn't even done anything yet.

"Don't what?" He asks lowly.

"I..I..am not…I am not like you." He says. Suddenly Brendan turns him swiftly, his glare is intense. Ste swallows, he's never seen eyes so blue; and doesn't want to admit, _beautiful._ Brendan places the palm of his hand on his chest. The heat from it; flushes through Ste's body instantly.

"I can feel it, the thumping of ye heart, it's beating hard."

He shakes his head tentatively as Brendan's face comes closer to his, he leans back further against the rail. He turns his head, not allowing Brendan to catch his lips; instead it grazes against his neck; the contact of his warm lips against his skin; causes his entire body breakout in goose bumps.

He presses his hands on Brendan's chest to push him away, but all his hands feel weak, like he's unable to even push a fly away if he wanted to. So instead his hands stay pressed against his chest, he can feel the hardness of them through the cold material of his polyester shirt, he can feel him thump of his heart beat beneath it. A low whimper escapes his mouth unwillingly, when he feels a light suction against the vein on the side of his neck, making it flutter, then the suction becomes wider, grasping more of his damp sensitive skin, his fingers press tightly into Brendan's chest, scrunching the material, while he leans his head back slightly. His body shudders, when he feels Brendan's hand slide down his side, his heart thumps faster than ever before, feels like it's ready to pop out.

His other hand glides up the back of his neck and cups it, and turn his head slowly, his lips graze his jaw as he brings his face to face his. His eyes are slightly closed.

"Please…" He begs faintly, against Brendan's lips, their hot breathes mix together as one, and Ste's lips parts against his own will. It's like torture, the way Brendan's lips are next to his, but not yet connected, his hands grip the material of Brendan shirt, and without further torment pulls him closer, closing the existing gap between them. His heart skips a beat as Brendan's lips presses against his, slow; Ste presses harder and bit hesitant, but then their lips give way, and part to allow their tongues to slide in. Their moans vibrate through their bodies as their tongues collide in a wet heat. The flavors unknown to Ste, each lick, and slide of tongue, becomes more possessive against his; he's always been the one in control with kisses, but right now he's being dominated by Brendan's mouth, his hands, body, touch, smell, and mind. It's more consuming than anything he's ever had; the taste of Brendan mouth is not sweet like Amy's, _no_, it's sweeter, bit tangy, wetter, more greedy, more power and alive; it's not how he ever imagined a kiss could be, even at it's best with Amy, it never felt like this; her kisses never weakened him, like Brendan's is doing to him, it's so alien to him.

He grips the back of Brendan's head, his fingers bath through his soft hair. He feels Brendan's groin press against his; he suddenly jolts when he feels Brendan's hand grip his ass, he breaks the kiss, his eyes meet Brendan's now dark ones, filled with lust. His lips are swollen and red from the force of the kiss. Brendan leans back in, but Ste suddenly pushes him back.

"No…I…I can't…I can't..." He  
says quickly in a heavy breath, and takes few steps back.

"Steven…" Brendan says, but Ste turns hastily and runs down the steps.

…

"I won't go, if ye don't want me too," Brendan says to his sister, after finally deciding to call her. He looks down at the ticket in his hand he earned as a prize, for winning the competition.

5-DAY ROUND TRIP TO MANHATTEN, NEW YORK, USA

TRUMP INTERNATION HOTEL

April 10 - April 15, 1997

INVITATION OF A SECOND PUPAL IS ALLOWED IF DESIRED.

PAID IN BEHALF OF WHITE STAR LINE MANAGEMENT

…

"Bren are you crazy! It's New York! …" She said her voice laced with excitement for him.

He sighs heavily, "Wish ye were here, I would take ye with me," he says.

"I'de love to, but you go and have fun, take loads of pictures, it will be like I was there with you."

"Still not sure am going, but I'll let ye know..." He hears some voices in back ground.

"Someone there?"

"Just couple of my mates."

"I see…just be careful till I come back, ye know what Hollyoak is like."

"I am fine Bren, I am not little girl, anymore, I can handle my self."

"I know…"

"I gotta go, we're heading out, love you."

He lays in his bed, his arms under his head, his mind goes to that night, two days ago on the deck, he hasn't seen Ste; he's convinced the boy is trying to avoid him. He sighs heavily, what had he expected, there was no way a young man, as beautiful, and rich as Steven, would want him; especially when he doesn't even know what he is.

He looks at the clock on the wall, it's only half past five. He sits up, heads to the bathroom, shaves his stubble; nicely trims his mustache, takes a warm shower and slaps on some after shave; Checks himself in the mirror, grabs his camera and heads out.

He stares into the lens of the camera, capturing the serenity painted peoples faces, as they stare at the stunning view of the sun drowning in the vast horizon, its rays glistening through the darkening clouds. He turns slightly to capture a older woman, her hair gracefully aged in a pearl white, dresses in a long floral print skirt, and knit shawl wrapped around her shoulder, but suddenly his view is obscured by two figures; he swiftly lowers the camera; his eyes widen, when he notices it's Ste and Amy, they are not as close as they appeared in the camera eye. He quickly puts the camera back up to his eye and takes couple steps forward, and zooms in, focuses on his face. They don't notice him.

Ste's faced forward looking a head, the orange sun set on reflects on his golden his skin, his hair strands are a blend of gold colors, his eyes are a shade of green, mixed with blue, his long lashes cast a shadow on his high cheek bones, his pouty lips pressed slightly together; the scene so surreal it's like a fantasy painting; absolutely breath-taking. He begins capturing every angle; but most of his profile, although each one; more stunning than the other, then Ste turns his head, and he snaps it right at that moment, his eyes catch his through the lens.

* * *

**REVIEW?** They are really appreciated, keeps me writing faster lol. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N Thank you for the lovely reviews and those of you who are reading. :) _

_And very sorry for the delay, I've been super busy, and will be for the next month or so, because I am going to New York for a one month internship, so I might not be able to update, but if I have anytime I promise I will do my best to do so, but I hope your still interested by then. Much love, here's the next chapter, and I've been having bad writers block for a while, but I hope you enjoy! **Warning:** there's bit of *WINK* *WINK* I apologize however, my smut tends to be pretty long, I like to be very descriptive...;)_

_..._

_**Chapter 5-**_

He'd rather be locked in a cage with lions than be here; but when everything else; food, games, poker, and even sex, had failed to distract thoughts of _him_, this was his last resort.

"Ste?…" someone calls out, he promptly turns his head, and is greeted by Riley, whom he happens to dislike for the sole fact, that he's seeing his infuriating cousin.

"Riley…" he responds with an exaggerated tone, a plastic smile painted on. He can't deny the man has a daunting athletic build; yet he's not attracted to it, not even the slightest bit, which comes as a relief, a cue of what he really _is_ and _wants, _so he thinks.

"What a surprise, never imaged I'd see you here," Riley says, wiping his sweaty face with a towel.

"…Amy told me they had nice gym here, so thought I'de give it a try… work out these muscles," he says flexing his none existing muscles.

Riley chuckles, and tosses his towel over his broad shoulders.

"If you like I can show you some good works out for it?" he says smugly.

"No thanks, I can manage on me own, plus you best be hurrying, I am sure Mitzee has you hooked on a leash by now."

"She's not like that…" Riley bites back, his tone serious.

Ste rolls his eyes, arms crossed, "She might have the looks, but her brains deflated like a balloon," he insults.

"I'de beg to differ, Mitzee's a pretty clever woman…"

"Yea probably only in bed…"

"I see what Mitzee meant," Riley says with bit of venom.

"What you mean?"

"She said your jealous of anyone better than you.."

"What?...You think I am jealous of her?" he asks in disbelief.

"Yea, jealous she gets all the attention…while your stuck with that little blonde finance of yours…not much fun is she.."

Without warning he strikes his mouth with his fist. Riley stumbles back in impact, eyes widen in shock at the sudden assault.

Suddenly he's caught around the waist, "Woooah…wooah…what's going on!"

The deep voice cuts through him like a sharp knife.

"Let me go, I am gonna kill that son of a bitch!" Ste lashes out.

"Ay, What he do?" Brendan asks thickly.

"You should be asking me that…" Riley says, as he wipes his bloody mouth with the back of his hand, and spits on the ground.

"You had it coming!"

"Ay, calm down…" Brendan says and pushes him behind himself.

"Your lucky he's here or…"

"Or what?" Brendan suddenly barks defensively.

Riley eyes widen, but then he laughs out mockingly, "I see..I see what this is…you've got a thing for him, don't you?"

"And if so, what ye gonna do about it?" Brendan eyes are intense and wild, ready for a fight.

Riley snarls, lips pressed in a thin line; but it's a fruitless battle, he storms out of the gym wordless. Brendan lets out a chuckle, runs his hand through his wet hair.

Ste barges up to him, and turns him hastily, "What the fuck you think you doing?!"

"Saving ye ass from getting knocked…"

"I am talking about what you said to him! What if he tells Mitzee…she has a big mouth, she'll tell everyone…" he says in panic.

"There's nothing to tell, and so what if she tells them, it's not like they don't already know."

Ste eyes widen, "What?...No…no they can't, they don't…"

Brendan suddenly grips his arm and pulls him in close, "Only reason why ye so worried is because ye worried they gonna find out what ye feeling…" he says thickly, their mouth only inches apart. Ste's heart pounds faster, his blood boils, "it..it was a mistake," he says.

"Ye can deny it all ye want Steven…" runs his warm, sweaty palm down Ste's smooth arm, his body shudders in response, heart beat increases, "But I know...ye want me..,just as much as I want ye.." he says and leans in.

But Ste's pushes him back, "No...leave me alone…" he says and runs out the gym.

…

Brendan stares at his reflection in the mirror; straightens his collar, suddenly a knock on the door alerts him, "Peter I told you I am not.."

His eyes widen, suddenly he's pushes back into the room, and sound of the door slamming behind. Before he can conjure any thoughts, his mind is clouded by the sensations of a hot tongue in his mouth, sucking and licking desperately.

Brendan grips both of his wrists and pins them above his head, "I thought he wanted me to leave ye alone?" he asks breathlessly.

"Shut up..and kiss me.." Ste bites, and grabs Brendan's head and devours him. Their tongues battle in immense wet heat; their sounds, animalistic and raw as they claw, grip and pull at each other with untamed hands, starving for taste of flesh.

Brendan lifts his thighs and presses him against the solid wooden wall, resulting in a shattered glass clock beneath them, but it's ignored as they step over the shards with the heels of their shoes, and crash down onto the bed, covered in white fresh linens. Brendan pulls back, breathing heavily, he looks into Ste's eyes and runs his thumb over his plum bruised lips, "Ye have no idea how bad I want ye…..tell me ye want me.." he says breathlessly. Ste wets his lips with his tongue, and gawks at him with his blue eyes now over taken by a dark lust, "I want you.." he says back, and it's all Brendan needs, he grips the back of his head and kisses him wildly.

He runs his hand down the material of Ste's pale blue shirt, his body boiling in desperation; the need to touch his skin is so unhinged it hurts. His fingers crumple the material of his shirt, he pulls it out from his trousers, and glides his hand under; the cold metal of his buckle against his palm is startling against the heat of it.

He pulls back and stares into his deep blue eyes, pupils blown like a full moon. However the desire to take him without further hindrance is faltered by the transition in Ste's eyes; the lust is replaced with uneasiness and apprehension; he's never seen him look like this; _vulnerable_. He leans in, with the boy's legs in-between his; cups his defined jaw in his palm, "Don't worry…I'll take good care of ye…" he says and dips his head and kisses and licks the flesh of his slender neck, with his wet tongue. The taste of him makes him delirious. Ste's moans vibrate through his body like thunder, each sound awakening every nerve in his body. He grips the bottom hem of his shirt, but Ste stops him with a hand on his wrist, "I..I want to see you first," he says breathlessly.

He sits up on his knees, "Take it off for me," he says in smooth seductive tone. Ste swallows as he sits up, his hands shaky as he grips the bottom hem of Brendan's crimson shirt, and slowly lifts it up, his breath catches in his throat as his pale skin is revealed, scattered with dark hairs, it's glowing in sweat. He pulls it over Brendan's head. He swallows at the sight, he bites his lips and just stares, mesmerized, he lifts his hand to touch but it freezes.

"It's okay, ye can touch me.." Brendan says and seizes his hand and lays it on his chest and slowly drags it down, allowing his clammy warm hand to feel over her hard chest, and toned abs.

"How does it feel?" He asks. Ste looks up into his darkened eyes, his chest heaving up and down; instead uttering a word, he responds by gliding his hand behind Brendan's head and pulling him in and claiming his lips with his, desperate, yet some what hesitant in need to take lead.

Brendan grips his hair in-between his fingers, and pulls his waist with the other. Their moans vibrate in their kisses, as their groins press together through the material of their pants.

He lifts him and places him on the bed, and deepens the kiss, licks and sucks into the boy's sweet mouth, laps his tongue with his saliva, his hand journeys down his side, and slides under his skirt; he's startled at the warmth, and velvety feel of his skin, it was expected, but it seemed only a figment of his imagination before he actually got to feel it. He rubs his hand over his abs, rib cage, feeling every bone, and indent. Ste's body shivers with every touch, of his powerful yet soft delicate hands. He stops him when his fingers begin to undo his belt.

"Wait?" he says breathlessly. Brendan pulls back in caution.

"W..will it hurt?" he asks quietly, voice laced with fear. Brendan runs his fingers down his jaw, "It will a bit, but I'll be gentle…I'll make ye feel good…"

"Promise?" Ste asks. Brendan can't help but realize under neigh all his sass and pompous attitude, he's really frail and vulnerable.

"Promise…" he says and kisses him gently to seal the promise. He lifts Ste's shirt over his head, and kisses along his define jaw, works his way down his neck, making Ste moan as he licks and sucks his sensitive spots; the velvety feel of his skin against his warm wet tongue is sensational. He travels down his chest and over his nipple with wet suction and kisses till he reaches his naval. He lifts his head and looks up at Ste, his eyes are hooded and crawled back into his skull, mouth parted, yet still timid in his shivers. He grips the hem of his pant and slowly pulls it down, his breath becomes shallow as the boy's semi-hard cock springs up.

"God, your beautiful," he says; shocked at the size of him. He places a chaste kiss on the head, making Ste whimper in response. Satisfied, he grabs a hold of his cock, and strokes it meticulously, hardening him further. He licks the head heavily, with the flat of his tongue, collecting the salty pre-cum, it's divine. He works his tongue around the velvety head and down his shaft, where the vein pulses again his tongue, and licks it wet.

"Oh…god…ugh.." Ste moans, they send a rush of blood down Brendan's cock; hardening him solid. The boy lifts his hips in attempts to thrust into Brendan's hot mouth, but he pulls back to his dissatisfaction.

"I wanna be in ye, when ye come.." he crawls up his body and kisses him sensually on his bruised rose tinted lips, "Wait here," he says.

Ste's eyes drink in the power and masculinity of his body as head towards the bathroom, seconds later Brendan returns, with a bottle and two condoms in his hands; just incase. He climbs back on the bed, Ste's heart picks up pace, as Brendan begins to open his brown leather belt, undoes his button and fly, while his gaze intensely focused on him.

Brendan detects the nervousness in his eyes. He leans over him, on all fours, and looks into his blue eyes, "I won't hurt ye…I promise.." he says and kisses him, languidly, Ste's grips his hair and deepens it.

The frictions of their hard cocks pressed in-between their hot bodies is unyielding, without further due, Brendan glides his hand under Ste's thigh, pulls it up, and feels over his warm, soft cheeks, runs his middle finger in-between his sweaty crack. He halts when Ste flinches in response to his finger against his twitchy entry.

"It's alright, I have to open ye up first.." he says hotly in his ear and licks it, nibbles on his ear lobe, making him whimper with pleasure.

He parts Ste's thighs, grabs the bottle on the bed, "What is that?" Ste asks breathlessly.

"Its lotion, so ye don't hurt," he explains as he flicks the cap open, "Don't worry, I am gonna open ye up nice and slow…make you feel real good… ye trust me?"

Ste nods and watches as Brendan lifts his thighs higher.

His pupils dilate when he finally see's Ste's pink tight hole, with light hairs scattered around it. His gaze stays fixed on Ste as he squeezes out some of the lotion onto his hole; Ste gasps as it runs down his crack, but Brendan catches it with his finger and begins rubbing it over his tight ring.

"I am gonna put my finger in ye now," he says in a low seductive voice. Ste looks at him tentatively as he pushes the tip of his index finger in slowly, his muscles clamp around his finger, "Relax….." he says, then waits for a few seconds and pushes in further; it wet, warm, and tight. Brendan's cock twitches in anticipation.

Ste breathes in and out heavily as Brendan begins to slowly push in and out with his finger; the lotion lathers his insides with a warm and tingling sensation. Ste screams when he strikes his sensitive spot. Brendan smirks in triumph, and begins picking up pace, and soon adds another digit.

"Oh..god…ughh.." Ste's whimpers in midst pleasure, his hand tightly fisted on the bed sheets, his neck strained back. Brendan pulls out his fingers, brings him down from his euphoria for a few seconds; to allow him to slip on a condom. He covers it with generous amount of lotion, then squeezes some more and smears it over Ste's pink hole, throws the bottle to the side, lifts Ste's legs over his shoulders, and with one hand positions his cock to his entrance. Ste gasps when he pushes the head in; then pushes in a bit more.

"Ahhhhh…it hurts.." Ste cries out. Brendan runs his hand under his thigh to sooth him, "Relax, Steven…just relax…" When he feels Ste's muscle give in a little, he pushes in further, the heat and tightness engulfs him, "God…ye so tight…fuck.."

Ste's face scrunches in pain as he pushes in all the way.

"I'll stop if ye can't do it." Brendan says staring out him worriedly.

Ste shakes his head, "No..just..keep going.." he says with a strained voice. Brendan pushes in all the way, he groans with each muscle that tightens around his cock, driving him insane, he runs his palm down Ste's chest, "Just breath…relax.." he says and slowly begins to move inside of him when Ste's body loosens.

He angles him self to find his prostate, one he does he begins a steady rhythm, cautious to not hurt the boy, "…yea…just like that…relax…."

Ste cries out in pleasure as Brendan hits that spot he never knew existed. The pleasure is unlike anything he's every experienced before, he knew sex was good; but this is not good, this is divine, mind blowing.

The bed begins to shake as Brendan picks up speed in encouragement, with each heavy moan and cry that escape Stes parted mouth.

"Harder…" Ste cries out as he feels his orgasm creep up. Brendan sits up on his knees, lifts his thighs higher and begins to pound into him relentlessly, not as hard as he would like but enough.

Ste reaches for his cock, but Brendan slaps his hand away and tosses him off, as he rocks into him in devotion. His cock pulses in his warm hand, as Ste's orgasm ripples through his body, and comes hard all over his chest and hands; he thrusts into him through it, and holds in deep, and releases; their carnal cries are so loud; it wouldn't be a surprise if everyone out the hall could hear them. Their sweaty bodies shudder in the after shocks. Brendan falls on top of him, panting.

He pulls out of him, and ties the condom and throws it onto the floor, then leans back in and looks into Ste's glazed eyes. He looks a beautiful mess; hair all over the place, cheeks flushed lips swollen, skin dam and glowing, "You were amazing…" he says and kisses him languidly. Ste smiles at him coyly.

"Wanna take a shower?" Brendan asks.

"Here?"

"Where else.."

Ste smiles and sits up, he winces slightly.

"You okay?

"Just bit sore."

Brendan pulls him up, and wraps his arms around his waist, "It gets better the more you do it.." he says seductively. Ste blushes, and looks up at him bashfully. Brendan runs the back of his fingers down his cheek, "You're so beautiful you know that?"

"I figured, I saw you taking pictures of me the other day."

Brendan chuckles, "Ye arrogant little fuck…" he says and captures his mouth with his, and carries him into the shower. They explore each others mouth and body as hot water pours down on them.

"Can we do it again?" Ste asks breathlessly. Brendan's brow raises, "I don't want to hurt ye Steven, ye still sore…"

"It's ok…it's doesn't really hurt.."

"Next time…" he says, regardless of his yearning.

"Please…I…there might not be a next time.." Ste says, slapping Brendan in the face with reality which seemed to have slipped out the room the second he had opened the door. He turns Ste over, "Place ye hand on the wall.."

He heads out the shower grabs another condom, quickly rips it open, slides it on, and head back in, pulls Ste's his hip, grabs some of the body lotion and smears it on Ste's hole and his cock, and parts his cheeks and pushes in slowly, Ste groans the pain, but it soon subsides. Their cries and moans fill the steamy bathroom as Brendan fucks into him hard and deep, he knows he's being rough, be he can't handle it, it's the last time he's going to ever be able to touch him, feel him like _this_.

…

"What am I gonna do?" Ste asks as he pulls his shirt over his head.

"What ye mean?" Brendan asks as he brushes his hair in front of the mirror.

"I…I just slept with you…twice.."

Brendan turns and looks at him, "…what about it?" his voice seems cold.

Ste eyes widen in bewilderment, "…I just cheated on Amy, my fiancée with you!"

"Well ye should've of thought of that before coming here.." he resorts with a bit of venom.

Ste looks at him baffled, "No..that's not fair…right…you…you did this to me, if you hadn't…"

"No Steven, I wanted ye, but I didn't force ye…ye came here on ye own will, begged me the second time, so don't try to shift the blame on me."

Ste's eyes begin to water despite his attempt to hide his emotions. Brendan walks up to him, places his palm against his face, "Look, what happened, happened….we're both at fault…"

"I know…but.."

Brendan shakes his head, "No, there's no buts…ye don't have to do anything… just go back and pretend nothing's happened…she doesn't need to know.."

Ste looks at him with wide eyes, "how can you say that…I can't just forget what we've done.."

Brendan lets out a heavy breath, "there's only three days left Steven before we all part…ye will have to forget about it eventually…"

Ste's unable to speak, without warning a tear runs down his cheek, Brendan catches it, wipes it away with his thumb; he lifts his chin, "…I am not trying to hurt ye Steven, but me and ye…it's…just…we're both from two different worlds…"

"What if I never forget.." Ste says with a quiver.

"Ye don't have too…let it be another memory from this ship, but that's all it will ever be Steven…a memory.."

Ste gaze falters in response, more tears fall unwillingly. Brendan lifts his chin and kisses him, tastes the saltiness of his tears. Ste wraps his arm around his neck, kisses him like his life depends on it, but Brendan pulls away, puts a hand on his chest "Go…" he says not looking at him, because if he does, he wont let him go.

"No..just one…"

"Go Steven…"

"Please…" Ste begs in a whimper.

"STEVEN GO!" he suddenly shrieks. Ste backs away, turns and runs out the room without looking back.

…

He stares blankly at his untouched steak, his fork limp between his fingers.

"Ste?"

He looks up abruptly; his mom's staring at him curiously.

"What?"

"You alright?" she asks.

"Um..yea…why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been starring at that steak like it has a disease."

He places the fork down on the table, "I am just...not really hungry."

"You barely ate this morning," Amy adds.

"He's trying to watch his figure darling," Ms. Minniveur says across the table, a grin plastered on her lips.

"What figure, he's just a stick, if Amy was any bigger she would break him," Mitzee intrudes. Ste glares at her, clenching his fork tightly. She snubs him off, and takes a sip of her red wine and sits up.

"Where you going?" her mom asks.

"Riley's waiting for me…"

"That bloke I met the other day at lunch?"

"Yes mom, him."

"He's fit I guess, but not like…what's his name…"

"Brendan?" Amy answer. Ste suddenly tenses at the mention of his name.

"Yes, him…God, now he's, one _fine_ piece of meat," She smirk and licks her lips.

Ste's mom looks at her applaud, her mouth gawped, "how can you even say such a thing, he's disgusting, sick!" she insults with disgust.

"Hey, what he prefers in bed isn't my problem, I am just stating a fact…whether you like it or not," she says stubbornly and shoves a piece of juicy steak into her mouth, hum at the satisfyingly.

"I agree with my mom."

"That's a first," Ms. Minniver adds in amusement.

"Brendan may be gay, but he's obviously gorgeous, too bad Ste's not gay, I'de hook him up," Mitzee says nonchalantly.

Suddenly Ste chokes on piece of meat he had unconsciously shoved in his mouth, amidst the fiasco.

"Ste you alright?" Amy asks with wide eyes, patting his back in aid. His face red as a tomato, as he grasp for his glass of water and jugs it down.

"Look what you've done, clearly Ste's as repulsed by him as I am… I don't care, what you two think of him, but don't ever mention him in front of me or my son again, got that?"

Mitzee rolls her eyes, "Right well, I am heading off, and Ste learn, to control your food," she says and grabs her white fur coat and sways out of the dinning hall.

"You alright love?" Ste's mom asks.

"I..am fine…" he says and stands up.

"Where you going?" Amy asks.

"I am just gonna…go get some fresh air..."

"Want me to come with you?"

"No it's alright; you stay and finish."

"Don't go off too far.." Ste's mom says.

"I am not a little kid mom, I'll be fine."

"Well we're heading to game hall after…so meet us up there," Amy says.

…

He shutters at the sudden chill as he steps out onto the top deck, he places his hands on the cold metal rail, and gazes out into the vast ocean as the sun sinks down the horizon. He closes his eyes and feels the cold breeze against his burning face.

It never happened to him before; he was always good at keeping his emotions tied up; stubborn and persistent and strong, but now he feels pathetic and mislaid, with the thoughts of what happened with Brendan, whirling in his mind endlessly. They way Brendan played his body like an instrument, knew every string to stroke and button to press, every sound to make; the pleasure was so deep, even the ocean would envy its depth.

His sex life was plentiful; Amy being the _best _amongst the girls he's had, and yet he never felt even half the pleasure and intensity with them that he felt with Brendan.

He runs his hand through his hair, grips it tightly, and scrunches his face in frustration, wants to get rid of the thoughts because they are driving him insane; realizes it was just a one night stand, and that's all it was ever going to be; and he can't help feel anger towards Brendan for putting him in this _state, _he's not used to.

Suddenly a hand on his shoulder jolts him, he turns abruptly, his eyes widen; luckily his hands are on the rail, or else he feels like his knee's are going to buckle underneath him as he stares into his pale blue eyes.

"Steven.. You okay?" Brendan asks glaring at him cautiously.

"What you doing here?" he asks, his grip tightening on the rail. His gaze travels down his face and body; he's dressed in a white button up, four buttons undone, exposing those dark hairs his fingers raked through the other night. His heart races in memory.

"I saw you walking up.." Brendan says.

"You can't do this..." he says in a low howl.

"Do what Steven?" he says stepping closer.

"this…you told me to go..right..." he swallows, as Brendan takes another step, gazing at him predatorily, "..so you can't…it's not fair.." he doesn't even know what he's saying anymore.

"I can't stop thinking about ye.." his hot breath blows against Ste's neck. He lifts his hand and runs his thumb over Ste's plump lips and stares into his mesmerizing eyes; suddenly their mouths clash hungrily, in a wet heat. Brendan presses his body against Ste's, slides his fingers in-between his soft hair, while the other slides up his side.

Ste pulls back, "Not here…" he says, breathlessly.

They don't get very far on the fifth floor; as Brendan pushes Ste up against the titled wall of a singular male's bathroom on the second floor. He kisses him hard and desperate, their hands claw at each other in want and desperation, and their bodies shudder in stimulation as they grip and pull the material of their clothing.

Suddenly Brendan drops to his knees, and quickly unbuckles Ste's pants and hastily pulls them down, "Fuck your so sexy," he growls and takes his cock into his mouth, making Ste shudder against the wall. He digs his nails in Brendan's hair as he sucks hard and deep. Ste covers his mouth to keep himself from screaming, soon his knees give in, as his orgasm ripples through his body like wild waves, and comes hard into Brendan's warm mouth; he swallows every bit, and stands up, grabs Ste's head.

"What you doing?" Ste asks breathlessly, eyes widened.

"I am gonna kiss ye.."

"Ew…no..you just swallowed my cum…"

"Soo.."

"I don't ever let Amy kiss me when she's sucks me off, and she don't even ever swallow,"

Brendan's chest tightens at the mention of her.

"Well I am not Amy.." he says with a edge, and leans in, "I want ye to taste ye self…"

"But…I…it's…" Ste's unable to finish his sentence because Brendan's tongue is invading his; the taste is unexpected; bit tangy and salty, but it's _incredible_.

"How was it?" Brendan asks licking his lips, his eyes darkened with lust.

"Not bad.." he says breathlessly.

"You taste divine Steven, best thing I've ever had.."

"Do..do you want me to…"

"It's alright…"

"…I want to return the favor.." Ste says, but the quiver in his voice makes it obvious he's nervous.

Brendan runs the back of his fingers down his jaw, "It's ok Steven…I wanted ye in my mouth…" he says quietly and kisses his lips and pulls back slightly and smiles; makes Ste's heart skip a beat.

"I want to, " Ste still insists.

"I don't want ye doing anything ye don't want."

"I want to know what it feels like…"

"Only if ye sure," he says, his hand gripped at the back of his head.

Ste nods, "I am."

Ste lowers himself down and unbuckles Brendan's belt with shaky hands, his heart begins to race in excitement and nervousness. His eyes widen at the bulge in his underwear. He swallows and slowly pulls down his jean and underwear, his breath catches in his throat at the size of him, he knew he's big, but up this close, it looks gigantic. He looks up at Brendan.

"Ye don't have to do it," Brendan says.

"I want to.."

"Promise ye will stop if ye can't."

Ste nods and looks back down at his thick cock, grips it; the feel of it in his hands is startling, so hard, yet velvety. He takes in a deep breath, parts his mouth and leans in, hesitant at first, but determined. He flips his tongue over his slit, causing Brendan to groan in satisfaction.

He cover his head with his mouth, attempts to mimic what Brendan did to him; regardless of it's sloppiness, his warm soft wet mouth drives Brendan towards the edge, ""Oh..god….fuck." he cries out, and grips the towel rack. His sounds give more confidence to Ste, so he begins to suck him bit harder, "Oh…fuck… …ughh…I am..gonna..stop…" he tries to push Ste away, but Ste keeps sucking him, determined. "Steven…I am..I am…" before he can finish he comes hard into his hot mouth, Ste tries to swallow, but chokes, some spills out of his mouth. He stands up and looks the state he's put Brendan in; his eyes are glossed over, red mouth parted, cheeks flushed, chest heaving up and down, panting. He grips Brendan's head and kisses him hard; their cum and salvia mix with licks of their tongues, makes their heads spin. Ste pulls back, and licks his lips.

"How was I?" he asks.

"…bit clumsy, but fuck…boy, ye mouth is sinful," he says breathlessly.

He smirks, but transits into a pout, "Sorry I couldn't swallow.."

Brendan shakes his head, "No…don't…ye were amazing….it takes practice."

Ste cheeks blush, and God, Brendan can't take it, he pulls him in, and kisses him wide and deep. They kiss for what seems like an eternity before pulling back, breathless.

"I want to show ye something," Brendan says.

…

"What is this?" Ste asks, starring down at five rows of large objects covered in white polyester sheets, beneath it wooden floors. Brendan smirks and takes his hand and pulls him further down the dark room, with only moon light peering through the windows as their guide.

Brendan pulls off one of the sheets; revealing a old shinny, black antique car.

"Wow…" Ste says with wide eyes.

Brendan nods, with a smirk.

"Peter showed me two days ago…"

"What are they for?"

"Apparently they are going to be displayed in some museum in New York," he says as he runs his hand over the shinny, smooth top, "this is a classic, 1940's."

"You know a lot about cars?"

"I used to photograph them…I've always wanted to own one.."

"You don't have a car?"

Brendan chuckles, "I do…but I've always wanted one like this.." he says as his eyes roam over the beauty.

"Why don't you then?"

Brendan raises a brow as if it's obvious; walks around the car, analyzing it's curves and shapes, "Ay, check this out?"

Ste walks around quickly, "What you doing…we can get in trouble?"

Brendan smirks mischievously, "Ye such a good boy ain't ya..." he says thickly and opens the door.

"No...I just not as bad as you.."

Brendan chuckles, "Boy ye have no idea how bad I am."

Ste turns red in response.

"Come-on," Brendan says as climbs in. Ste looks over his shoulders quickly, before he too climbs in.

"She's a beauty," Brendan says as he runs his hand over the searing wheel, and over the seat covered in authentic brown leather.

"How is it old, if it looks so new?" Ste asks

Brendan laughs, "It's been remodeled."

"Oh…well how was I suppose to know…"

"Seems like ye don't know many things.." Brendan says light heartedly, but Ste doesn't take it so well.

"Well I don't care to know about old stuff right..so just shut up."

Brendan's smirks; amused by the boy's defiance.

"Ay, what's this?" Ste suddenly asks.

"What?" Brendan asks, trying to see what Ste's referring to.

"…I think you can pull it," Ste says; suddenly the whole seat falls backwards, causing them to both fall back in a heap.

"That would be a seat recliner," Brendan says laughing, Ste joins.

"What's that sound?"

Ste laughter comes to a halt, "What?" he asks startled.

"It sounded like a donkey.."

"What..I didn't hear anything…"

Brendan breaks out in laughter; Ste's brows knit together, "Oi! That's not funny, I don't sound like a donkey…"

"Yea ye do…" Brendan says, and laughs more. Ste jumps on him,"Take that back.." he says with his hands fisted on the material of his shirt. Brendan's laughter dies down, as he stares into his electric blue eyes, his lips darted out in a pout, "Ye so sexy when ye mad…" Brendan growls.

Ste's mouth is on his instantly, hard and deep. He moans into his mouth as Brendan runs his nails down the length of his back, as their tongues mesh and solidify in wet heat. Their moans vibrate through their bodies that are quickly sweating due to the lack of air conditioning in the car.

He flips Ste over onto his back, and stares at him, the moon light peering through the back window, highlights his every features in a pale blue glow, "Fuck ye beautiful," he says, and claims his mouth again, thrusts his tongue deep down his throat and commands his tongue with his. Ste grips Brendan's shirt and rips it open, the buttons scatter all over the seat. It's a battle of tearing and pulling till they finally manage to get fully naked, in the tight space.

Brendan grips Ste's hair between his fingers, and yanks it back, and kisses his jaw, neck, as he grinds himself on his damp body. With every touch and grope, their bodies ignite in flames, their moans erotic and raw.

"Fuck,"

"What?" Ste says breathlessly.

"I..I don't have a fucking Johnny…"

"It's ok…we don't need it…"

"..it's..it's not safe…"

"Just fuck me… please…" he says with desperation, eyes pleading as he runs his hands over Brendan's chest, feeling the hairs in-between his fingers, the cold metal of his cross dangles above his face.

"Fuck," he says and goes down on him; kisses him hard, lifts his thigh and presses his groin against his, and grinds his hips, they swallow their moans with every kiss. Brendan pulls back, and puts his fingers in Ste's mouth; he sucks them like its candy, wets them up with his warm saliva, and releases them with a pop.

"Pull ye legs back," Brendan says as he sits up on his knees, and spits in his hand, and smears his entry with saliva, and pushes one finger in slowly. Ste cries out as he pushes in and out, hitting his sensitive spot each time, adds another; stretches his muscles wide; then pulls out. Cover his hard cock with saliva; positions him, and pushes his head in, Ste gasps, his fingers dig into the leather seats.

"Relax...come-on.." Brendan says, and when he feels his muscles loosening, he pushes in further, and beings rocking back and fourth, aiming for that spot, that gets Ste crazy. He grips his wrist and holds them above his head and kisses him deep and wide. He pulls back and looks into his eyes as he picks up speed, hitting his prostate every time. Ste's cries are unlike anything he's heard, so feral and striking.

"Harder.." he cries out.

Brendan sits up, pulls out; lifts Ste's legs and pushes in hard and deep; the car jolts with it, and begins so shake with every thrust. Ste's toes curls against the steamy window, as his orgasm ripples through his body; and comes hard all over chest. Brendan fucks him harder through it, and holds in deep, and groans like a wounded animal as he comes hard inside of him, their bodies shudder as their orgasms bursts through them.

Brendan falls onto of him, their hearts beat erratically against each other. "Fuck…that was….amazing..." he says, and kisses under Ste's sweaty jaw, their chest heaving up and down as they come down from the high.

"It's…the best..sex..I've ever had.." Ste responds breathlessly. Brendan raises his head and smiles, he runs his finger's through Ste's damp golden brown hair, "Ye the most amazing thing, ye know that…ye got a big mouth, but God, ye beautiful..."

Ste looks into his eyes, he feels like he's going to drown in them; no person has made him feel like this, no one, and the thought that he won't see him again stabs through him like a sharp dagger. He pulls him in and kisses him passionately, rakes his fingers through his hair damp hair.

Brendan pulls back breathless, a filthy grin on his face, "can't get enough can ye?"

Ste flushes brightly, his mouth forms in a pout, Brendan chuckles and leans in quickly and bites his neck, teasing him.

"Ahhhghh, you bastard…" Ste responds playfully, clawing against Brendan's hard chest, and intertwines the silver chain around his finger.

"You believe in God?" Ste asks.

"...gotta believe in something.."

"Where did you get this?"

"My moms..."

Ste notices the glimmer of sadness in his eyes, "How did your parents die?"

Brendan tenses, and presses his lips together, "car accident," he says.

"I am sorry," Ste says. Brendan shakes his head, and leans in, Ste parts it when he think Brendan's going to kiss him, but he doesn't he just hovers over his mouth, lips parted, and tongue darting out slightly, just enough for the tip to touch Ste's bottom lip. Ste lifts his head to catch his mouth but Brendan pulls back, smirking.

"Oi…" Ste protests, his mouth in a full pout, and it does the trick, Brendan dives in and devours his mouth; twists and licks his tongue around his, sucking every of flesh. Their bodies grind like wave, their hands explore over their sweaty skin. Brendan pulls back, "How much time ye got?" he asks, breathless.

"What?" Ste asks. Brendan gestures down to his cock that is now hard. Ste's eyes widen, but then notices he not the only one hard. He laughs out,

"We have to be quick."

Brendan smirks, "I'll try my hardest.."

Ste goes red at the innuendo. Brendan lifts his legs, pulls back, spits in his hand and covers his entry, positions his cock, and pushes in with one fluid motion, making Ste scream. He claws Brendan's back, as he pounds into him, "Ugh…ahhh…god…ughh..Bren…dan…harder.." Ste cries out.

Brendan grips the back of the leather seat board and fucks him with adamant force; the car shakes violently with it. Their cries of pleasure are like an erotic melody as they both come hard, and tremble amidst the euphoria.

Brendan pulls out of him and falls onto his back, he turns his head; their eyes catch each other, their chest rising, and so strikingly different; Ste's golden and smooth, and Brendan's pale with scatter of dark hairs. They smile in unison. "Come-on, we gotta get out of here," Brendan says breaking their trance, as he sits up, Ste fallows suit.

Their eyes stay fixed on one another as they get dressed. Ste bites his lips, and pulls on Brendan's collar straightening it out.

"Where are your buttons?" he asks, noticing the missing buttons. Brendan laughs out, "Well you kind ripped my shirt open."

Ste cheeks flush in response.

"Don't start boy, we've already made this car a mess," he warns.

Ste smirks and pulls his collar and kisses him, their tongues intertwine deliciously. Brendan snakes his arm around Ste's tiny waist, and down the length of his back, over his ass, and squeezes his cheeks through the material of his trousers, Ste pulls back breathless.

Brendan smirks, "I could ruin ye all day boy," he says and steals one last kiss from him, and turns around, crawls to the front and pops the door open.

"Come-on," Brendan calls out quietly as he steps out the car.

"We forgot to clean the seats off?" Ste says as they cover the car back up with the white sheet. Brendan laughs, "We're gonna be part of history now, Steven.."

Ste's chest tightens at the reality of it, "We will be history after we leave," he says quietly. Brendan lifts catches the sadness in his tone, he lifts his chin, and swipes away the fringe on his forehead, "We'll make the best of what we've got, yea?" he says with a tentative smile. Ste nods, and kisses him.

"I'll go first, so I can help ye.." Brendan says. He climbs through the opening of the window, the only was that was left open for air flow, the door is locked with a chain.

"Oi! What you doing?!" A voice calls out. Brendan turns his head abruptly, his eyes widen; a security guard is running towards him.

"Steven hurry!"

Brendan catches his fall; grabs his hand and speedily run down the hall.

"AY STOP!" The man shouts. But they ignore him, and head down the steps. Brendan quickly looks for a place to hide, pulls them behind a secluded area near the back.

They lean against either side of the wall panting, they look at each other; their features are only visible because of the dim hall light peeking in from outside. Seconds later they see the security guard run past them. They burst in laugher, barely catching their breathes, "That…was…fucking…close.." Brendan says, his hands bend on his knees, while Ste's still laughing. Brendan looks up at him intensely; he looks so beautiful smiling and laughing like that. He pushes himself off the wall hastily, grips his hair, and devours the boy's mouth, swallowing his laughter in the process. The kiss is frantic, and passionate, all mouth, tongue, and teeth, wet and hot. Ste fingers claw Brendan's exposed chest, he's thankful for the missing buttons.

They finally pull back breathless, their lips swollen and red, and their eyes glossy and darkened in lust, "We have to stop, or we'll never leave…" Ste says breathlessly, his hands still placed on Brendan's chest, he can feel his heart beat against the palm of his hands.

"When can I see ye again?" Brendan asks.

"I…I dunno.."

"Meet me tonight?"

"I..can't, Amy will be suspicious…"

"Just tell her you want to spend night with a mate or something,"

"I've got no mates here.."

Brendan raises a brow, "Serious?" Brendan suddenly chuckles.

"What?" Ste asks.

"Well considering.." he rubs Ste's bottom lip, "this mouth of ye's I am not surprised," he says, trying his hardest to hide the smirk threatening at the corner of his lip. Ste pushes his chest, "Yea..and whose tongue has it been deep inside it," he bites angrily, and turns to leave. Brendan grabs his wrist and pulls him back, grips his waist, "Ay…just joking boy…so easy to wind ye up.." Brendan says with a smirk. Ste pouts stubbornly, turning his head not to look at him. Brendan kisses and licks his neck and ear, "Fuck your feisty, but I love ye that way…" Brendan says seductively against his ear, it sends shivers down Ste's body.

"So about tonight?"

"If you're lucky," Ste says stubbornly.

"Don't be mad baby.." Brendan says quietly in ear, in an American accent, it makes Ste's body shudder but he doesn't respond. Brendan pulls back and turns his head, and stares into his deep blue eyes, "I'll be waiting Steven.." he says with a serious tone, and kisses him one last time, and leaves before Ste can say anything.

Ste watches as he walks away, his heart beating at the sight of him. He brushes his hand through his hair and straightens out his clothes and heads out, but freezes when he see's Mitzee looking down at him from the upper deck.


End file.
